Broken Bonds
by mugiwara-no-lucy
Summary: AU. Sasuke killed Naruto at the Valley of the End. How will his death impact everyone?
1. Sasuke

**Broken Bonds**

 **Chapter 1: Sasuke**

I had finally done it….I killed Naruto….

It was a long, hard-fought battle but after I tapped deeper into my curse seal and Naruto used that bizarre red chakra, we collided with our most powerful jutsu, where I was able to get the upper hand on Naruto and ram my Chidori through his chest and puncturing his heart, killing him.

I was victorious over Naruto but something didn't feel right….As if the cloudy skies and gloominess of the atmosphere wasn't enough to help compliment the current setting of the situation.

Unfortunately, the side effects of that damn curse seal kicked in, knocking me from my train of thought and I fell to the ground coughing up blood, conveniently right next to Naruto where my blood mixed in with the blood protruding from his chest at an alarming rate.

I felt a deep pang of regret as I stared at his dead face….As I kept my gaze in his eyes I couldn't stop remembering his words to me not even thirty minutes ago.

" _Why Naruto? Why would you go so far for me?"_

" _For me….It's one of the first bonds I've ever had…so that's why I have to stop you!"_

I felt tears come to my eyes before I let them fall on Naruto's headband. He wanted to stop me….and I repaid him with killing him.

But it was necessary…I needed the power to kill Itachi and avenge my dead clan.

The pitter patter from rain above brought me out of my thoughts although I still felt numb…..

Why? Why did I feel that way? I killed my best friend so logically I shouldn't feel anything, right?

After the wooziness from the curse seal effect wore off I walked through the forest leading to Orochimaru's hideout as memories of my whole life flashed through my mind.

My entire childhood with my parents and Itachi, me first joining the Academy, Itachi killing the entire clan thus leading me into my current mindset of an avenger, me feeling the depths of loneliness and despair in my mind until I met Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi, our bell test where none of us could get a bell, our mission to the Land of Waves, the tribulations of the Chunin Exams, my encounter with Itachi after five years, Sakura, Naruto and I wanting to see under Kakashi's mask along with our mission to the Land of Snow and finally my defection from the Leaf Village leading to my fight and defeat of Naruto.

I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks as I thought of the dead last.

Naruto…..

I remember when I first noticed him as a kid. I thought he was just some worthless good for nothing but little by little…you could say I felt his weakness rub off on me and then I'd see my family in him…back when Itachi and I were happy…and then I'd feel warm and fuzzy…..

But that's nothing but a weakness so I threw myself into my own training in order for my vengeance to happen but before I knew it, I ended up on the same team as Naruto and as we went on missions, we slowly bonded and then the shadow of my family existed in Sakura, Kakashi and Naruto. I even wanted to fight him which was a desire rewarded to me today.

But Naruto was different than them….unlike Sakura and Kakashi he understood my pain…..

And he didn't know it but everytime I saw him in pain…I hurt inside…..It was only then when I started accepted him not as some worthless loser but as a worthy comrade…

But to see him get so much stronger infuriated me….which is why I did what I did…

I killed him….I killed the person who understood my pain more than anyone ever did…I killed the person who was the first person to accept me when the village shunned us….

I don't want to admit it but…I guess he's right…..I still do care about him….

Why am I crying!? I was one step closer to achieving my goal! Even though he died…he still died with a smile on his face…He was a Shinobi worthy indeed of respect and he was the most likely person in our graduating class to become Hokage.

As I was lost in my grief, I felt my eyes throb before a certain feeling radiated through them and it was right then and there I realized what happened….

Yes….it was no mistake. I had done it.

I had finally awoken my Mangekyou Sharingan. As I realized the potential powers of my new ability, Itachi's last words to me stuck in my mind.

" _Like me you have the potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan but there is a catch. Take the life of your best friend. You must kill him!"_

I hated him for killing his friends but I killed my best friend. I guess I'm no different than him.

Kakashi said that ninjas who'd abandon even one of their friends are worse than trash. Heh, so I guess I'm really lower than trash seeing what I did to Naruto.

Before I knew it, I ended up in the Sound Village. Now to go see that Snake Bastard.

Soon after, I ended up in that horrible snake's lair but I couldn't help but wrinkle my nose as I entered the hideout. It had a horrible smell of decay and dead bodies.

The status of Orochimaru's captured prisoners didn't help as well. When I get out of here, I'll have them freed and that dirty snake will fall by my hands. I'll definitely see to that.

That Kabuto guy was there along with a person whose faces were covered in bandages. From what I've heard of Orochimaru's body hopping, it was no doubt Orochimaru.

A smirk adorned my face as this piece of shit would help me get the power to kill Itachi.

"So you've come, Sasuke…" Orochimaru began as I stared dead at him.

"I want your power!" I said as he chuckled while that Kabuto guy narrowed his eyes at me.

"Hey! You should treat Lord Orochimaru with respect!" Kabuto scolded me as I ignored at him while he chuckled again.

"Of course. Follow me." Orochimaru said as he got up while gesturing me to follow him along with Kabuto.

I would no doubt be going down a path I can't return from after today. I'm one hundred percent sure I'm definitely a rogue ninja with no chance of redemption in the eyes of the leaf village. But none of that mattered….As far as I'm concerned, Naruto's now nothing more than the past.

Itachi….no matter how far in darkness I fall, I will kill you, even if I get myself killed in the process. Count on it!

* * *

And that's chapter one down! This is also the first story where I write in a first person style so hopefully I did well with this chapter. Also, in case you're all wondering this story will be updated after every two days so I'll see you all again on Wednesday!

Please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on this chapter and I'll see you all in the next one!


	2. Kakashi

Hi, everyone! Today is Wednesday and as promised, here's Chapter 2! Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Kakashi**

I ran through the forest at a brisk pace with my faithful companion, Pakkun to the area where Naruto and Sasuke were fighting in an attempt to retrieve and bring them both home safely.

Along the way, I couldn't help but reflect on the current state of my team.

First of all, I had Sakura Haruno, the girl with self-esteem issues who at first had little to no skills as a ninja other than her book smarts. I remember how when we first met she was obsessed with boys and I initially rolled my eyes at her, especially considering how easily I dealt with her using Genjutsu back during the Bell Test. Although, sometime later, she amazed me with how great her chakra control was when we practiced walking on top of trees, being able to do better than Naruto or Sasuke, especially on her first try. Soon after, she made me proud with her performance in the Chunin Exams and right then and there, I was certain she'd become a very skilled kunoichi one day. Maybe even stronger than Lady Tsunade.

Next was Sasuke Uchiha, a kid lost in the depths of revenge. It's sort of ironic in a way. In the past year since we've been a team, I was certain that with our time together, it'd make the hatred and revenge in his heart go away but instead it intensified it. Mainly due to the growth of Naruto who continued to excel at a rapid rate. Who would've guessed the dead last who passed on a fluke could handle opponents such as Haku and Gaara? Then again those two were rivals ever since their early days in the academy. Heh, it most feels like their rivalry towards each other was destined in a way. Which brings me to my last point.

Naruto…the son of the man who made me the person I am today. It feels like it was only yesterday when he was that naïve kid tied to a tree stump after trying to sneak some lunch during the bell training and now he's a shinobi who was able to use a jutsu that the fourth hokage took a while to achieve only a week. At the rate he's going, he'll definitely surpass me and he'll definitely become hokage like his father. Especially if he manages to get that demon under him under control.

I was then snapped from my current train of thoughts by the thick rain above.

I grunted in frustration at the weather before turning to Pakkun.

"It's raining. Will it wash away the smell of Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked the ninja hound, hopeful that I wouldn't lose their trail.

"The rain's no problem. Besides, we're here." Pakkun replied before we descended towards a valley. The first thing I noticed was a trail of red leading down a particular path. Curiously, I followed the trail of blood before I saw a sight that would forever be engraved in my mind.

It was Naruto….only except there was a gaping hole in his chest where his heart was, leaking blood at an alarming rate.

"Naruto!" I yelled in horror at his state. It was obvious that Sasuke was the one who gave him the horrible wound. How could he do something so horrible to a comrade? A friend who tried bringing him home safe.

"Kakashi, you better check up on him!" Pakkun yelled, equally horrified as me as I ran over to Naruto to feel a pulse. I checked for several minutes until the harsh reality hit me….

Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure was dead….

Killed by someone he thought of as not only a friend but a brother as well.

I numbly stared at his corpse as tears slowly built up in my eyes. I can't believe it….

When I look at the area where Naruto was stabbed, it was obvious Sasuke had used the Chidori in order to kill him….

Same as what he did when they both fought on top of the rooftops yesterday.

It's morbidly funny. The jutsu I taught Sasuke in order to protect his comrades ended being used to kill one of his comrades.

As I darkly chuckled at this my words to him, Sakura and Naruto rang in my head.

" _Those who break the rules are scum but those who would abandon even one of their friends are worse than scum."_

Heh…so it looks like everything I tried doing for Sasuke amounted to absolutely nothing in the end….

I don't want to hate him as I believe it's the duty of a sensei to unconditionally love their disciples but as it is now, not just my standards but by the Leaf's standards, he's nothing more than trash.

I have no doubt Lady-Tsunade will have Sasuke definitely marked down as a ninja wanted for death….

As I looked around I realized this was the place where the First Hokage fought with the rogue ninja Madara Uchiha in a fight that would later determine the future of Konoha. Heh, so I suppose this was the perfect place for Naruto's final battle with his ex-friend.

I kept on staring at Naruto's dead body which was thickly being soaked with rain…Almost like the gods themselves are crying for the loss of Naruto….

It's really depressing. If he survived, I have no doubt he would've surpassed me and then become a ninja like Minato-Sensei.

But no, he's dead.

The way of his death….It's similar…too damn similar to Minato-Sensei, Obito and Rin.

I slowly picked his body up as I stared at it for what seemed like an eternity.

Before I knew anything my tears hit his face as I remembered how I had to watch over his mother while she was pregnant with him.

Although I wish there was more I could've done for Naruto.

Seeing him as a child…All alone…maybe I could've done more for him…been there for him as a child but Lord-Third insisted he had everything under wraps.

But I still could've done more for him…Especially when we were under a team.

When I think about it, I suppose I was subpar in the sense how I focused more on Sasuke. I saw so much of myself in him but I failed to do more with the son of one of the people I admire in the world.

"Forgive me…..Naruto….Minato-Sensei….I failed you both!" I said as more tears cascaded from my eyes.

"It looks like Sasuke's smell is still on his headband. If we take it, we can locate him." I heard Pakkun said but as of right now, I wasn't too concerned with Sasuke. Naruto and my failure with him reigned in my mind before Pakkun repeated himself.

I sighed before reluctantly picking up Sasuke's headband and slipping it in my ninja pouch before turning to the dog.

"We…should return back to Konoha. Lady Tsunade needs learn about what happened to Naruto along with everyone else…" I barely choked out as Pakkun nodded before we decided to leave the valley.

As we headed back to the village I imagined everyone's reactions to the death of the energetic ninja. Shockingly, the villagers would be hurt since I heard that ever since the Land of Waves mission, Naruto has slowly been earning their respect.

As I thought of that, the tears I thought left me began stinging my eyes again as I remembered Naruto's words to me when we first met.

" _My dream is to get everyone in the village to acknowledge and accept me! I want them to treat me as a fellow citizen and ninja of Konoha rather than just hating me and treating me like some pariah!"_

It's so sad…just when Naruto was started to get the acceptance he desired, his life was snuffed out.

Maybe…in another world, Naruto would still be alive, would save Sasuke and would be the village hero and then the hokage like he deserved.

But that's just mere fantasy and some time travel nonsense I'd hear only in a manga. This was the reality. He was snuffed out after barely being thirteen years old.

I have no doubt the ones who'd be affected the most would be Lady-Tsunade, Iruka, Sakura, Hinata, Konohamaru and those Ichiraku people that he goes to on a daily basis.

Speaking of Iruka, I suppose he was right.

Maybe he knew and understood Naruto better than I ever did….

I was snapped from my thoughts as I nearly hit a tree. I regained my balance before going ahead while Pakkun followed me.

Maybe…there's a bright side to all of this. Maybe I shouldn't let Naruto's death get me down…He died as a Shinobi would and his name would even be added to the Leaf Memorial Stone. Heh, it's funny. He wanted to be on there when we first became a team and now he'd finally be getting what he wanted.

But maybe…there'd be a bright side to all this like I said. Maybe…the Leaf Village will continue to get better and prosper. Even if that happens, it definitely won't be the same without him there.

No! That's not what Naruto would want. He'd want us all to continue looking forward and be positive.

I stopped on a tree branch before looking at the sky.

"Naruto! I promise to not let your sacrifice go to waste! I, Kakashi Hatake, promise on my life to protect the Leaf Village and I will bring Sasuke back to the Leaf Village. Please count on it!" I yelled before catching up to a puzzled Pakkun.

"What was that about?" Pakkun asked me as I shook my head.

"Nothing." I answered and as I began to jump, I could've sworn I heard laughter.

Not just any laughter but…the laughter of Naruto Uzumaki.

" _Good for you, Kakashi-Sensei and thank you for everything!"_ Was what I heard before I heard no more.

For the first time in a day, I smiled a smile of pure happiness. That's right….Naruto would continue living on through the heart of the Leaf.

The same way the Third and Fourth Hokage did.

As I slowly continued to Konoha, one thing was certain.

Naruto Uzumaki would've definitely been the best Hokage the Leaf would've ever had.

* * *

Wow….poor Kakashi… He lost his father, sensei and his teammates and now he has to bury his student with the most potential. Talk about a downer huh? :( Next chapter will be Sakura's reaction to the news of Naruto's death and that chapter will be released Friday so please expect it then!

Now until then, please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on today's chapter and I'll see you all in the next one!


	3. Sakura

Chapter 3 is here! Thank you all for the positive feedback I've gotten on this story and here's to hoping this story continues to get better! Now without further ado, here's the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Sakura**

The rain poured down from the sky as I waited anxiously for Kakashi-Sensei to return with Naruto and Sasuke in tow.

As I waited I couldn't help but remember everything that happened the day before….

" _Sasuke! You were trying to kill Naruto, weren't you?" Kakashi asked as he glared at Sasuke._

 _Sasuke was silent before he gave me a deadly glare and knocked the apples I cut up for him onto the floor._

" _Sakura…what's happening between me and Sasuke….don't interfere!" Naruto said looking down regretfully._

Why? What was happening to our team? We were all so happy before….

Before that bastard Orochimaru came in and gave Sasuke that awful mark before leaving back in the Chunin Exams. Ever since then now it seems as if we've all been walking on eggshells around each.

And not to mention what happened yesterday.

Kakashi said how Sasuke may've been trying to kill Naruto. No, that can't be!

Why would Sasuke want to kill Naruto? Sure they fought like cats and dogs but when it came down to it, they were the best of friends….

No! That was just an incorrect assumption made by Kakashi-Sensei….

It was just a spar that went wrong and now Naruto and Kakashi-Sensei are going to bring Sasuke back to his senses and then we can all smile and laugh together like the good old days.

Heck, maybe we can even see how Kakashi-Sensei actually looks like under his mask rather than him tricking us with that other mask!

I was then snapped out of my curret thought as my best friend Ino tapped my shoulder.

"Hey Sakura. Kakashi's back." Ino said as I felt my lips curl upwards into a smile.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" I yelled happily as Ino followed me.

"Oh, Sakura…." He greeted back although I couldn't help but notice the sad undertone to his voice. Oh no…what could've happened?

"Kakashi-Sensei, where's Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked hopefully that both of them were okay before he turned to Ino.

"Ino, why don't you go to where Choji and Shikamaru are? They should be in right now." Kakashi said as Ino nodded her head.

"Okay." Ino replied before leaving as Kakashi-Sensei sat down before gesturing for me to sit down next to him. Right away, that alone was a huge red flag for me that things weren't okay.

"Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked, feeling my hope breaking as he sighed heavily.

"I…don't know how to tell you this but….Sasuke's gone…He killed Naruto and is most likely in the Sound Village training with Orochimaru…" Kakashi explained as I felt my whole world turn at those words.

N-no…It couldn't be right! Why would Sasuke kill Naruto!? No, it can't be that way! Our team has to be together like the good old days!

"I-I'm sorry?" I asked as Kakashi sighed heavier as I saw tears building into his eyes.

"In a desperate attempt to get power, Sasuke killed Naruto and he got away…" Kakashi dismally explained as I felt tears come to my eyes as I thought of the consequences.

At this point, Sasuke was already labeled as a rogue ninja but now…after killing a comrade in cold blood, he'd no doubt be a wanted criminal after this….but it still makes no sense…why he'd kill Naruto!

I could barely muster up the words to speak before they came out for me.

"…Can…I see him?" I asked as Kakashi-Sensei numbly nodded.

"Sure..." Kakashi-Sensei answered before he took me to the autopsy room of the Leaf Village. There was Shizune who greeted us both sadly before explaining how Tsunade had a nervous breakdown at the site of Naruto's dead body and right then and there I saw Naruto with a hole where his heart should've been and given the blood on the table, it was clear he bled to death.

Although given his expression, he could pass for simply being asleep.

I felt tears come to my eyes in full force before I walked up to him and tenderly caressed his cheek. Although unlike what happened to Sasuke in the Land of Waves, he really was dead.

"You know it's funny. When we first became a team I couldn't stand Naruto. I thought he was just some annoying jerk who wanted to see me suffer but…it turns out…he understood me more than anyone…." I stuttered as I remembered his promise to me the day before.

" _You really love Sasuke don't you, Sakura? It's fine…I understand how much you're suffering…." Naruto started before smiling his trademark smile as he lifted up his right arm with a thumbs up._

" _Don't worry! I'll defintitely bring Sasuke back! It's my promise of a lifetime!" Naruto proclaimed to me as I couldn't stop the tears from flowing happily._

"Back in the academy there was a test we had to take…It was about the rules of Shinobi…There was one in particular I always used to ace with ease…" I began as my tears hit Naruto's headband as they dripped down to his face.

"…Shinobi Rule 25?" Kakashi sourly asked as I nodded.

"Yes….it always said…" I said as I tried making the tears stop to no avail as they seemed to fall even harder.

"A Shinobi….must never shed their tears…..in any circumstance…." I moaned as more tears hit Naruto's face before I felt myself collapse on his chest.

"It's not fair! Naruto always wanted to be the Hokage! He should be here right now!" I yelled as I started banging on his chest in an attempt to make it beat again so he can be alive, eat ramen and annoy all of us with his energy.

"Naruto! This is a joke! Right!? Wake up! You're supposed to be the Hokage! You HAVE to be the hokage! Wake up!" I yelled as I realized what I wished for was nothing more than wishful thinking.

"Naruto…" I moaned before I felt myself being embraced by Kakashi as I found myself falling asleep in his arms, crying myself to asleep.

* * *

A week had passed since Naruto's death was announced and made public throughout the entire village.

Everyone was in a state of depression and the bright atmosphere in the village wasn't as active in the village as it was a week ago. It turns out Naruto did a great idea in keeping the energy in the village alive.

If that wasn't bad enough, according to Kakashi-Sensei, Lady Tsunade made Sasuke an S-Rank criminal listed in the Bingo Book so there's no way Team Seven will ever be repaired ever again.

I sighed as I laid in my bed. It had been a week and I barely ate or consumed anything save for water and I ignored the gnawing feeling in my stomach.

How could I even thinking about eating when my team was destroyed?

"Sakura! Please come down and eat!" I heard my mother yelled as I groaned in irritation. Didn't she get the memo the last fifty times?

"For the last time I'm not hungry so go away!" I yelled as I heard my mother sigh before leaving a bowl of Miso Soup and Dumplings under my door.

I sighed before burying my head in my pillow. If I didn't eat it yesterday, what makes her think I'd eat it today!?

Honestly, does no one get it!?

I sighed heavily before burying myself in my pillow as I cried myself into a brief nap. Something I've done for the last week.

I fell asleep before I found myself in a weird, blue-colored zone.

* * *

"Where on earth am I?" I asked as I walked around before I saw a sight I never thought I'd see again.

It was a person with blonde spiky hair, a blue leaf village headband, an orange and blue tracksuit with whisker marks on his cheeks. He also had his hands around his head as he gave me a goofy grin. It was no doubt…

"Yo, Sakura!" Naruto grinned as I felt tears come to my eyes before I smiled and ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto!" I yelled happily as I glomped him, making him fall on the floor.

"Haha, I missed ya too!" He grinned before I sheepishly got off him.

"Sorry about that." I apologized as he laughed.

"Haha, don't worry about it. Thanks for the warm welcome." Naruto grinned as I sighed sadly.

"What're you…doing here? How are you even here?" I asked as Naruto's grin widened.

"The man upstairs let me speak to everyone I missed! I just got done seeing Kaka-Sensei!" Naruto giggled as I felt myself smile at his optimism. How much I missed him.

"Naruto…you're dead though….why? Why would you let yourself get killed on a mission like that? I'm so sorry…I made you go…" I said as tears fell from my eyes before I felt his hands on my shoulder.

"Don't apologize! I went out like a true ninja would, I died honorably in a mission. I only wish I was still alive so I could smack that duck-haired bastard again!" Naruto childishly yelled as I giggled.

"Despite all that…I still kinda miss that jerkass…." Naruto said sadly as he looked down before looking up at me.

"But like I said, it's no one's fault what happened to me. I went on that mission for two reasons. One was because Sasuke was my friend and I couldn't stand to see what that snake batard would've done to him. And the second…" Naruto began as he couldn't suppress the blush on his face.

"What? What is it?" I asked as Naruto looked up at me with a serious expression.

"I love you, Sakura." He admitted as my eyes went wide as saucers before it all made sense to me. Why he always wanted to get my attention, why he went as far as he did to save me from Gaara from what Sasuke told me, why he looked so pained when I hugged Sasuke in the hospital and why he said he understood the feelings of loving Sasuke who didn't love me back. I couldn't stop the tears from getting in my eyes as I looked at him.

"But why? Why did you love me? After how I initially was to you in the academy? I'm so sorry for how I treated you! I wish there was a way to make it up to you but it's too late! But why? Why love someone like me!?" I asked Naruto who didn't lose his smile but it shockingly got bigger.

"It was because you were one of the first people to accept me for what I am." Naruto explained before his hand went to his abdomen.

"Inside of me…I carry the nine tailed fox and because of that the entire village shunned me for it….I admit…the thought of leaving nearly came in my head but people like you, Old Man Hokage, Iruka and the Ichirakus relieved my head of those thoughts. And for that I'll always be grateful so thank you for everything and for all of our great memories." Naruto genuinely thanked me as I smiled through my tears at his kind words. It made sense why he received the looks he did from the grownups in the village and he used to wave it off with him just being "an orphan". A selfish girl like me didn't deserve a great, noble man like him.

Naruto must've known what I was thinking as he walked up to me and wiped my tears with a finger.

"Now that I'm dead I can probably say this. What a charming forehead. It…makes me want to kiss it…" Naruto said smiling as my eyes widened. It makes sense now! It was Naruto who said that. It'd be definitely out of character for Sasuke to say a line that cheesy…My first thought was to smack Naruto for tricking me but then again I probably would've just insulted him if he walked up to me alone.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you like that a year ago…It was selfish and childish of me…but at least I got it off my chest now." Naruto sincerely apologized with a regretful look before I smiled.

"Don't worry about it. It's all water under the bridge now!" I tried smiling happily as he grinned sincerely. We stared at each other's eyes before a light appeared around Naruto.

"Uh-oh! Looks like my time with you may be running out…." I heard Naruto say as I looked down sadly. If only there was more time with him.

"I also see you've been starving yourself. I'll be blunt with you, Sakura. That's stupid. You think if you starve yourself to the point where you're a prune, that'll make me proud you're wrong! I'll stop loving you and never forgive you!" He yelled at me as my eyes widened.

That's right! Naruto would never forgive me if I let myself go like that! I should know better. I thought to myself before smiling at Naruto.

"You're right, Naruto. Thank you for everything." I gratefully thanked him before he walked up to me smiling as he cupped my chin and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"Now, get back to your training. I'm certain you'll definitely surpass Granny Tsunade! Which reminds me I gotta go visit her!" Naruto grinned before he vanished.

* * *

I smiled through my tears before I woke up with a jolt and realized how that was no mere dream. Naruto was actually there!

I felt my forehead and I smiled before I had a new goal in mind:

Become strong and prevent Sasuke from taking anymore innocent lives!

I was going to go to Tsunade and request to train with her.

…Before my stomach growled, announcing its hunger and I sighed before I made my way down to the kitchen where my parents were relieved to see me eating as my mom sighed about "troublesome kids" while my dad cracked one of his lame jokes.

I then made my way to the Hokage tower where I ran into Shizune who then led me into Lady Tsunade's office.

"Lady Tsunade, may I speak with you?" I asked as she looked up at me after doing paperwork.

"Oh sure. What is it?" She asked me as I stared at her.

"I'd like for you to make me your disciple!" I told her as she raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm….may I ask what's brought this on?" She asked me as I gazed in her hazel brown eyes.

"I'm tired of being dead-weight on my team. I want to learn how to become powerful so I can prevent people from taking any more innocent lives! I also want to bring Sasuke down if he ever shows back up….I want to make Naruto proud and I can only do that by being strong so please train me!" I begged as I bowed before I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Heh, good words kid. I like them and not just anyone can impress me so okay, I'll take you up on it." Tsunade began as I smiled broadly.

"Thank you so much!" I thanked her gratefully as she returned the smile.

"Be at the training grounds at 5 AM. Not a minute late or the deal is done, understood?" Lady Tsunade warned me as I nodded my head.

"Right. Thank you again!" I thanked as I left.

I would do it! I would become strong, maybe even stronger than Lady Tsunade herself and stop Sasuke myself. Then I'd bring him back…just like Naruto would've wanted.

* * *

Chapter Three is in the books! Also, I hope you all liked the NaruSaku moment in this chapter! That is one of my favorite ships after all :P Next Chapter is Tsunade's! Please don't forget to let me know your thoughts in a review and I'll see you in the next chapter coming out on Sunday! ^_^


	4. Tsunade

Hi, everyone! Here I am with Chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it! ^0^

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Tsunade**

It was raining. Raining very thickly…

Ever since the day after Naruto left with the others to go retrieve the Sasuke.

Obviously since rain is a part of natural weather, I should just shrug it off and go to the bane of my existence-paperwork.

But….something feels…wrong? I can't place my finger on it. Then again, Shizune did always used to tease me with how much of a worry wart I can be.

I decided to settle the feelings of anxiousness within me by completing all of the legal documents in the village which surprisingly went fast.

As soon as I finished, I decided to drink a sip of tea. Before I could enjoy it, in came Kakashi…covered with blood on him.

"Kakashi?" I asked as I was surprised at his entrance as he nodded his head at me.

"Hello…ma'am…" He greeted and right away, I knew something was wrong.

"So….what is it? Where's Naruto and Sasuke?" I asked.

As Kakashi looked down sorrowly, right then and there I knew something was wrong.

"I don't know how to tell you this but….first of all…Sasuke was able to get away…" Kakashi began as I gazed deeper into him. While I'm not shrugging off the loss of one of the leaf genin with the most potential, I still wondered about my little brother….my own little savior…..

I worried about Naruto.

"He….." Kakashi began as teared welled up in his eyes and it was then, my heart knew the truth.

Although, that didn't mean my mind wanted to accept it.

"What…about him?!" I yelled pleadfully hoping that my thoughts weren't accurate as Shizune looked at me sympathetically as she realized where he was going.

"He's…dead. Sasuke killed him." Kakashi said as I felt the entire world crash down on my shoulders. Shizune put her hands to her mouth in horror as tears welled up in her eyes while I couldn't put together the meaning of what Kakashi said.

Naruto Uzumaki? The son of the Fourth Hokage as well as the Red Hot Habenero? Dead?

"N…no….It can't be….you're lying." I quickly said as Shizune looked at me in sadness as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Lady Tsunade…it isn't that…" Shizune said as she tried reaching towards me as I ignored her while glaring at Kakashi.

"It's the truth. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Kakashi regretfully said as tears pooled down from his own eyes as I felt my glare towards him increase.

"QUIT BULLSHITTING ME!" I yelled as Shizune and Kakashi stared at me in shock from my outburst.

"He's not dead! He's injured yes but he's most likely recovering in the hospital where he'll wake up, want to go after Sasuke and after a bunch of trials and tribulations will get Sasuke back and then become hokage!" I yelled at Kaakshi who looked down in shame.

"It's…the facts." Kakashi tried reasoning with me while I'd have none of it.

"Lying to the hokage? I oughta have you imprisoned for this!" I yelled at Kakashi as my feelings of denial were overtaking my feelings of acceptance and sadness.

"I'm not lying. He's dead!" Kakashi tried yelling at me as I walked towards him until I was near his face.

"Lie to me again and I'll kill you myself!" I threatened him as Kakashi looked down ever further.

"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade but Naruto is dead." Kakashi said before he suddenly found himself on the floor with a bruise on his jaw, courtesy of a punch from me.

"NO! HE"S NOT!" I yelled before deciding to wail on him as I refused to believe my little brother was dead.

" . . . !" I yelled as I wailed on him hard enough to where his mask broke off. It turns out he resembled his father greatly and even had a birth mark near his mouth. I remember where Naruto complained to me about wanting to see his face but it's not like that's important right now.

As I was about to wail on him again, I felt my hand grabbed by Shizune.

"Lady Tsunade…enough…" Shizune sorrowly said as Kakashi got up.

"Come with me." Kakashi said before poofing us away to an Autopsy room.

As Kakashi wiped the blood off of his face, he led to me to table where Naruto was.

There he was…..on a table where he could honestly pass for being asleep. Save for the blood filled hole where his heart once was.

It was then where I accepted it. Naruto was dead.

The boy with the most potential to become Hokage…..No, the boy who was _intended_ to become the Hokage killed by his best friend long before his time.

I barely choked out my words as tears built up in my eyes as I stared at his body.

"Naruto…" I said as I stared at his dead body for what felt like an eternity as the anger left me before it was replaced by sadness and sorrow.

It was way too similar to when Nawaki died. At least Dan got to live long enough to drink Alcohol but Naruto was barely thirteen years old.

"Lady Tsunade…" Kakashi and Shizune sympathetically said as they gave me looks of sympathy as tears fell on Naruto's face.

"It's not fair…." I began as feelings of anger welled up inside of me.

"He's just a child…he shouldn't be dead…he should be getting ramen and hanging with his friends! He should be hokage!" I yelled while gritting my fists.

"He's just like his father…dying in the line of duty….." I said dismally as his dead face was stuck in my mind like an old record player.

"Selfless idiot….just like his father…." I said as his face repeated in my mind over and over again as it merged with the dead faces of Nawaki and Dan.

"N…naruto…." I said as I felt myself losing my sanity as memories of our entire time being together permeated in my mind. With how we met and he challenged me with him learning the Rasengan to him training himself to the point of near death to him protecting and saving me from Kabuto to him nearly dying to me kissing his forehead to us returning to Konoha together.

"N…naruto….Naruto!" I said as I stared at the ceiling as my eyes rolled towards the back of my head as I began screaming.

"NARUTO!" I yelled as I barely heard Kakashi and Shizune as they ran behind me.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune yelled in concern.

"She's having a mental breakdown!" Kakashi said equally in concern as he caught me before I hit the floor.

* * *

I then woke up in my room in the Hokage tower a day later as I rubbed my aching head.

"Ugh…." I groaned as Kakashi's voice alerted me.

"So you're finally up?" Kakashi asked as Shizune gave me some water.

"Are…you okay, Lady Tsunade? You…had a nervous breakdown yesterday…" Shizune asked as she explained the detailed from yesterday as I narrowed my eyes at her before I sighed.

"No I'm not." I bitterly said before getting up.

"Thanks for everything you two. And I'm sorry for punching you Kakashi." I said as I left before either of the two could say anything.

As I walked through the streets, the face of Naruto was forever engraved in my mind as I grit my fists in rage as I thought about the necklace that Naruto wore.

Yet again, the damn necklace has taken away another person I loved. I should destroy it someday.

I sighed heavily before the thought of booze came to my mind.

"Some alcohol sounds great right now." I muttered as I walked into a local tavern before I ordered alcohol, after alcohol, after alchol before I drunk the entire day away, before I knew a thing.

As I woke up, I rubbed my eyes before noticing someone sitting across the table from me.

As my eyes cleared up I realized it was none other than….

Naruto? No! He was dead.

How could he be here!?

I was about to say something before I noticed he had a very sour look on his face while his arms were crossed.

"Granny Tsunade, what're you doing!?" He yelled at me as I stared at him.

"N-Naruto? How?" I asked as he didn't lose his gaze.

"Being a ghost has its perks. Now tell me, why're you neglecting the village!?" He yelled at me as I sighed.

"Can you really blame me? After all, it was you who inspired me to come back!" I argued with him as he got even angrier.

"Don't give me that! The pervy sage had a good deal to do with that also! These villagers…no everyone depends on you!" He yelled at me as my eyes widened in realization.

"You came back to this village to honor the sacrifices of your brother and lover. If they saw you here right now, they wouldn't forgive you for giving up! Sure, I'm dead but you're still here! You're the fifth hokage so act like one! Act like my surrogate grandmother _not_ a person lost in their grief! If I gave into my grief I would've been dead a _long_ time ago!" Naruto finished as I realized he was right.

I had the entire village to look after. If I wasn't an effective leader, it'd be really easy for someone like Orochimaru to overthrow and destroy the village like he attempted to months ago.

"You're…right. Thank you for inspiring me as always, Naruto." I thanked as I sincerely smiled for the first time in a day as he grinned.

"Of course! Now I'm off to see that pervy sage. Later!" He said before he vanished as I smiled.

I…would protect the Hidden Leaf Village with my life! Even if the leader of the Akatsuki himself came to the village, I'd protect it or die trying!

After all, it's what Naruto would've wanted….

* * *

Okay, I have to admit this was my FAVORITE chapter to write! Then again Tsunade was one of my all-time favorite Naruto female characters. Alright, you're all the judges of how the chapter went down since all feedback is welcome!

Til the next chapter! (Which is coming out Tuesday BTW! XD)


	5. Jiraiya

Can you believe we're five chapters in!? I can't! Well let's begin!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Jiraiya**

I had just returned to the Leaf Village after doing a bit of research intel on the mysterious organization known as the Akatsuki.

I had no idea what the organization had in mind but one thing was certain:

Their goal would no doubt be detrimental to the world if they succeeded.

Although there was one factor I'm sure that would bring them down if even I fell against them:

Naruto.

From what I heard, he was originally a flunky dropout with no talent as a ninja but after one year of being a ninja, his skills skyrocketed exponentially to the point where he was able to defeat the previous rookie of the year, Neji Hyuga and even mastered a jutsu that troubled even the Fourth Hokage, the Rasengan, in one week.

Heh, I credit myself with part of Naruto's accomplishments and I was certain he'd surpass even his father one day.

Which was the reason why I was currently in Konoha to collect Naruto and take him with me on a training trip. How long?

For about….two or three years. That way we can hone in on that Nine Tails inside of his body.

Who knows? Maybe I might even teach him sage mode.

Although first things' first, I'd love to get a hot drink or something else hot. I was caught in a really heavy downpour of rain.

Mother Nature has its moments, haha.

As if my mind was thinking about the person I wanted to see, Tsunade was actually in front of me.

"Oh, Tsunade! How's it going!?" I heartily greeted her. Although my happy mood suddenly went away as I noticed how her eyes were red and her hair was disheveled. Obviously, she had been crying.

But…about what?

"It's not good." She said with a sigh as I raised an eyebrow.

"What…happened?" I asked in concern. I haven't seen her this sad since she found out about Nawaki and Dan dying.

"It's…Naruto…" She began as I felt my heart sink into my chest.

Just the tone alone told me everything I needed to know….didn't want to know….

"He…went out on a mission to find Sasuke who went rogue…..He…..caught up with Sasuke who…." Tsunade tried to choke out as she stifled on her tears.

"Killed him…." She finished as tears leaked out of her eyes as I felt my heart literally stop for several seconds.

Naruto….?

The boy who constantly outdid everyone….The boy who went against the odds?

The boy who fought and spat in the face of destiny?

The boy who nearly died two months ago….dead?

"Sasuke….Killed him?" I hesitantly asked as she nodded her head.

"Yes…..That self-centered little shit killed his friend who tried bringing him back…." Tsunade said as her fingernails dug deep into her skin causing blood to fall to the ground.

Before Jiraiya could say anything Tsunade walked away from him.

"Tsuna?" I asked as Tsunade looked none at me.

"I have to keep this village stable and running. It's what he would've wanted. But I won't let that Sasuke brat get away with this. I'm elevating his status from a regular missing nin to an S-Ranked criminal." Tsunade bitterly said before going away without another word as I stayed their silent.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered my entire experience with Naruto with how it started from him stumbling upon me as I was peeping to me and him training for an entire month for the Chunin Exams to our entire journey of finding Tsunade along with encountering the Akatsuki members Itachi and Kisame to him making me proud with our rasengan training and him mastering it.

"N-Naruto…." I said as I remembered one day how he wanted me to stay with and watch over his training while I essentially shrugged him off. I told him how it was necessary to find intel on Tsunade in addition to him needing to stand on his own two feet like a man would but now I see how wrong it was of me.

He was only thirteen, he had no parents or a plethora knowledge of them and was outcasted and he saw me as a potential father figure and I just told him to suck it up.

The pure fakeness of the smile he gave me in an attempt to cover up his pain will always stay with me.

I could've done more…been there more for him….

I should've come back earlier…..but with the mysteriousness of the Akatsuki organization, I felt my attention had to be geared towards there while I assumed Naruto would've been fine with Sarutobi Sensei but I should've came back and took him under his wing.

Maybe that would've alleviated the pain…

It's just like that time with Nagato, Konan and Yahiko…..

Tears then fell from my eyes as I stared at the sky.

"Naruto….I thought you were going to be the one…You were supposed to become hokage…surpass Minato…..and become the person who'd save the world from its curse of hatred…." I muttered as I opened cried into the palm of my hand.

"I'm so sorry for failing you, Naruto…You were like a grandson to me…..please forgive me!" I said before wiping my eyes.

No, crying won't do anything. I have to stay strong and keep the Leaf Village and safe and functioning…It's what Naruto would've wanted.

I then made my way towards the Leaf Autopsy room in order to give one last goodbye to my student and the person I saw as a grandson.

Although I was certain I heard the following words as I walked:

" _I'm sorry, Pervy Sage…."_

* * *

Chapter Five down and out! The bond between Naruto and Jiraiya was beautiful in the main series so it's sad of what could've been….

If you're all wondering, the next chapter is Hinata's reaction so hopefully and will be released on Thursday so hopefully you're all excited about that and expect it then!

Until then, please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on today's chapter and I'll see you all in the next one!


	6. Hinata

Six chapters in and this story has 2,000+ views! That means it's as big as "90210: Fishcake Chronicles", a story where it took nearly a MONTH to get there before it met its time! Thank you all SO MUCH for the support and I hope you enjoy chapter six!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Hinata**

"Whack! Whack!" Were the sounds that came from the tree I was practicing on as the tree tumbled to the ground.

I wiped my forehead from the sweat that protruded on it as I let out a sigh.

Hopefully I'll be stronger….stronger to protect the leaf village….

Stronger…to make my father and brother Neji proud…

Stronger…to make Naruto stronger….

I clenched my fists as I thought of Naruto.

It had been about two weeks since I heard that Naruto was dead….killed by Sasuke….

At first I felt a huge amount of grief weighing in on my shoulders.

It wasn't fair! Why did Naruto have to die?

He didn't deserve to die! Especially by someone he thought of as a friend.

Kiba went into a rage and nearly wanted to kill Sasuke, along with brother Neji.

Shino was silent but I knew there was pure sadness behind his goggles.

I was going to practice my gentle fist again on another tree before I felt the world nearly collapse under my feet.

I guess practicing since five AM without a break wasn't that good. It's definitely what Naruto would've done.

I then decided to sit down and enjoy a nice, cool bottle of water I brought from home.

As I downed the refreshing liquid, my minds drifted to when I first met Naruto.

It all started back when I was four.

* * *

 _It was a beautiful winter morning when I decided to roam around in the morning snow._

 _I loved snow. Mother always used to take me in the snow but recently she's stopped. Apparently because I'm having a little sister soon! How exciting!_

 _I walked around and marveled at all the snow in a nearby forest that was in front of a building that said "Leaf Village Academy" on the front of the building._

 _I marveled at the sign as the concept of a ninja interested me as I wanted to become a ninja as strong as my father while being a person as kind as my mother._

 _As I stared at it, my attention was disturbed with a yell._

" _Hey! Move it, squirt!" One person with a cap and a missing tooth said as he was with two other boys. All three boys looked to be around eight to nine years old._

" _Hey, wait! Look at her eyes!" A plump boy said in amazement._

" _Yeah, she's a Hyuga!" The tallest of the three said before they all started laughing at me._

" _Yeah? But dude! Look at her eyes!" The boy with the hat said as the plump boy decided to add in his two cents._

" _Yeah! What is she? Some kinda monster!" The plump boy said as they all laughed at me, driving me to tears as I didn't understand why they were being so rude to me. What did I ever do to them? It wasn't fair…._

 _It wasn't as bad as brother Neji's hatred for me though._

 _They continued laughing at me as I continued to cry until…_

" _Hey! Stop that!" A loud voice said, getting the attention of everyone, including me._

 _I looked up to see a boy around my age. He had blonde hair, blue eyes, whisker marks and a red scarf._

" _Who're you supposed to be?" The boy with the hat said as the kid glared right at them._

" _My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the future Hokage!" Naruto introduced himself as the kids walked up to him and stared at him quizzically as I did too._

 _Hokage? The most powerful ninja in the village? This random boy?_

" _Future Hokage?" The boy with the hat said as he smirked at Naruto who made a hand sign._

" _I'll show you! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said as he attempted to make two shadow clones._

 _Could he really do such a high-level jutsu!?_

 _The result was he made two mini clones of himself…._

" _I'm gonna beat you up!" One of the little clones said._

" _Believe it!" The other clone said before the bullies laughed at Naruto's misfortune as sweat dripped from his face nervously._

 _Before any of us knew it, the boy with the hat ran straight up to Naruto with his fist clenched._

" _Take this!" He said as his fist made its way to Naruto's face, hitting his nose, making Naruto fall back and blood leaked from his nose._

 _I cringed at Naruto's misfortune as the boys laughed at him._

" _Haha! Now let's have some fun!" The boy in the cap said before he and his friends ripped the scarf from Naruto's neck._

" _Future Hokage, my ass!" The boy in the hat laughed before they took turns stretching it as the elastic stretched it out, nearly making it tear._

" _Let's destroy his scarf for him getting so cocky with us!" The hat boy said as they hung and swung it from a tree before stomping it. Their "fun" continued for about ten minutes before they decided to leave._

" _Loser!" They all yelled before Naruto was able to regain consciousness._

" _Wait! I'm not done yet! This time I'm gonna make a stronger clone and beat you up!" Naruto yelled impatiently as he tried to glare at them only to be met with a blank silence._

" _They left…." I said as Naruto sighed before rubbing the bruise on his face._

" _Are…you okay?" I asked as Naruto nodded his head._

" _Yeah….I was holding back, ya know." Naruto muttered, obviously saying bravado as I didn't think anyone our age could be capable of doing such a high-level technique._

" _They ruined your scarf." I began as Naruto waved it off without a concern._

" _I'm sorry…" I sincerely apologized before Naruto grinned._

" _Heh, don't worry about it. " Naruto said before running off. I couldn't just let him go though. It was the first time anyone decided to stand up for me and fight on my behalf._

" _Uhm, excuse me…" I meekly said before he turned around to face me._

" _Huh?" Naruto asked me as he stared at me. I found myself being entranced by his sapphire eyes._

" _Th-thank you very much…." I managed to say as he grinned at me, nearly making my heart rush._

" _Heh, sure! See ya!" Naruto grinned before he waved at me with a smile. As he left I couldn't help but notice then and there, the sun alluminated behind him, making his blonde hair glow in the sunlight._

 _What was this feeling I felt? One thing was definitely for certain. I'd definitely see him again._

 _Maybe I'd even be able to repay the favor. No, I definitely will was what I thought as I smiled at his backside._

* * *

I smiled as I finished remembering our first encounter before Neji came up behind me.

"Hinata you've done more than enough for one day. Why not come back home?" Neji suggested to me as I gave a sad smile.

"It's fine. Just go on without me, I'll get home while I can." I replied as he sighed. He obviously was worried about me but what I was doing was absolutely necessary.

I had to become stronger. Although the memory put a deep sadness within my chest….

I'd never get the chance to return his scarf as my share of thanks from me to him.

No matter what, I'd defend and protect the leaf!

After all, it's what Naruto would've wanted….

As I got up to begin more training I could've sworn I felt a hand push me forward. As I turned around I could've sworn I saw Naruto nod his head as he gave me a smile of approval…..

* * *

Gotta love NaruHina, right!? And I hope you guys also caught the Ace-Luffy reference from One Piece opening 14 as well! XD Next episode is Kiba's reaction which is coming out on Sunday so keep a look out for it then!

Until then, please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you guys in the next one!


	7. Kiba

Hi, everyone! Here I am with chapter seven!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Kiba**

I was making my way to the leaf autopsy room.

Why? Because that loud-mouthed idiot was apparently dead!

No way! He couldn't be dead! We never got the chance to settle our fight in the Chunin Exams when that bastard farted in my face!

To think he'd be dead mere months later is insulting!

No way! I'm giving that son of a bitch a piece of my mind!

Although this is easier said than done since I'm being held back by my mother and my sister.

"Kiba! Don't do anything reckless!" I heard my sister Hana say.

"Idiot! You're injured!" My mom scolded me.

I paid them no attention and tried to shove them off of me. I know they were just looking out for my best interests but I didn't care right now. Naruto was the only thing on my mind.

I finally appeared in the autopsy room where the new hokage, her assistant, Kakashi and several other medical ninjas were.

Although I paid them no mind as well. I scanned the room around until my eyes came across what I was looking for….

And there he was….

Naruto….lying on a table after being cleaned up.

I felt a deep sadness in my chest before it was replaced by a deep anger.

How dare him….How _dare_ he just die?

How _dare_ he die _before_ we could settle the score!?

"Damn you!" I screamed alerting the attention of everyone in the room while my mother and sister tried holding me back.

"You think you can just hold back because you're scared!?" I yelled as I slowly made my way to the table, not caring if I was pushing and shoving everyone.

"Stop it, boy! These people are mourning!" My mom scolded me as I ignored her.

"I'm not gonna leave, you hear me!? Not until he comes back and lets me fight him!" I screamed as I made my way closer to the table where his body laid.

"He's gone, Kiba…" Hana said as she tried holding me back further before I was finally able to push her and my mom away.

"I'm gonna beat you down you punk! You hear me!?" I yelled as I neared the table and approached him to the point where I was literally over him.

I felt my heart break into a million pieces along with my voice cracking as I clenched my fists.

"Who do you think you are, huh!? Dirty punk! Who am I gonna fight now!? Who am I gonna fight!?" I yelled as I balled my fist.

"No you can't be dead!" I yelled as I was about to wail my first into his face before Kakashi caught my fist. At that point I felt as if I was literally broken into two….

"It's not supposed to be like this…..You're supposed to be here….for us…" I said as the tears that threatened to fall finally fell before my mother and Hana pulled me away.

"Sorry about that, everyone…" Hana apologized sheepishly as we all led the autopsy room.

As we went home I was scolded deeply by the two women.

"Idiot! What were you thinking!?" My mother said as she slapped my head.

"Yeah, that was pretty darn stupid!" Hana added as I said nothing while staring at the ground numbly.

I was then greeted by my dog Akamaru as I entered my home and before I could make my way towards my room and sit on my bed….

" _Haha, yeah right! It'll be a cold day in hell before you beat me, dog breath!" A certain annoying voice said before disappearing._

I was shocked before a smile found its way to my face.

That bastard Naruto….

* * *

Wow! Talk about poor Kiba, huh? Next chapter will be Shino's reaction coming TOMORROW so keep a look out for it then!

Until then, please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on today's chapter and I will see you all tomorrow! ^_^

P.S: 10 bucks to anyone who can figure out what anime I got that scene from!


	8. Shino

Here's chapter eight, everyone! As always I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Boruto: Naruto Next Generations! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Shino**

It was a long day of training with Kiba and Hinata whom I felt like I was about equal in power with.

What with Kiba's fang over fang ability, Hinata's byakugan and my clan's ability with insects and bugs, we're an unstoppable team.

Heck, maybe even better than Shikamaru's and Naruto's teams.

I felt time stop at the mention of the latter's name.

Naruto…..

It had been a week since his death was announced through the grapevine of the village.

Naruto…..the person who always shouted he'd be hokage one day.

Was killed and struck down by Sasuke Uchiha….someone he called his best friend.

While I was enraged that I was left out of the mission…I mean come on, who wouldn't want someone like me on their team!?

My heart went out to his teammate Sakura, his sensei Kakashi and Hinata.

Hinata….as long as I remember she's always been in love with Naruto.

It's nothing but saddening how not only will he not be able to achieve his dream but Hinata will never get the chance to confess her love to him.

Although it boggled my head how Naruto couldn't put two and two together and realize that Hinata was head over heels in love with him.

Who knows? Maybe she'll find someone else?

Maybe someone will swoop down from the moon and ask for her to be his bride?

No, what am I saying?

That sounds like something out of a story.

Anyways….

"Good training, team. You're all free to go." Our instructor Kurenai said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks for training with me; Shino, Hinata." Kiba said sadly. From what I heard he actually attempted to strike Naruto's dead body but was held back by Mrs. Tsume and Hana.

"Yes of course." Hinata replied as she smiled as sad smile as I was silent but my response to him was a simple head nod.

As Hinata and Kiba left I was left to my own thoughts as I remembered my time with the loud-mouthed blond.

We were never really that close…even in the ninja academy.

I remember how he once attempted the clone jutsu in an attempt to show up Sasuke who was the class super star.

While Sasuke could make a perfect clone, he made a clone that looked like him if he were to drown.

I along with everyone laughed at him and looked down on him and even when he graduated, I thought he wasn't worth much but little by little he amazed me when he defeated Kiba, albeit with a….ridiculous method, along with Neji and was even able to bring down that demon Gaara.

When I thought about it, Naruto was different from other students in the academy.

While I was generally feared for my insect abilities, Naruto wasn't fazed in the slightest. Heck, he even tried to befriend me!

It saddens me how he's no longer here anymore but I promise to honro his sacrifice and become the best Leaf Village ninja I can be.

"Good for you, Shino! Become one of the best Leaf Village ninjas ever and keep Hinata and Kiba safe!"

As I thoughts about this I could've sworn I heard his voice just now….It couldn't be….

But knowing him and how unpredictable he is, it could've been….

I smiled behind my sunglasses before I made my way to home…..

* * *

I can hardly believe this story has eight chapters! Wow, time sure flies! XD In any case, Lee's reaction is next coming out THURSDAY so keep a look out for it then!

Until then, please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on today's chapter and I will see you all on Thursday ^_^


	9. Lee

A,B,C,D,E,F,G, I do not own Naruto! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Lee**

It had been a while since I received most un-youthful news.

Naruto….one of my closest friends and rivals was killed by Sasuke.

Immediately I couldn't believe it but Guy Sensei told me how the news was legit.

Tenten was saddened by the news but Neji's taken the news way worse….

Neji was convinced how it was nothing but fate working again….and he slowly began his descent into the jerkass he was in the Chunin Exams.

Although, much to everyone's shock, Hinata was the one to literally smack some sense into him while saying:

" _It's not what Naruto wanted! Don't waste his sacrifice!"_

Neji has slowly been feeling better emotionally but he hasn't smiled since the news was revealed.

For me, I was simply training with Tenten and Guy-Sensei before Guy Sensei decided to call it quits for the day.

"Alright, great work today! Lee, Tenten! You skills have improved!" Guy-Sensei praised us as Tenten smiled.

"Thanks, Sensei. Later Lee, Later Guy-Sensei." Tenten said before leaving.

"So Lee…how do you feel?" Guy-Sensei asked me as I stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine. Why?" I answered as Guy-Sensei stared at me for a couple of seconds before sighing.

"Naruto has been dead for a while now….I understand the pain of losing a really close friend…." Guy said as he remembered his late friend Obito Uchiha.

"Who was he?" I asked as Guy sighed.

"He was a person called Obito Uchiha." Guy answered as I raised an eyebrow.

"Uchiha? Like Sasuke then!" I answered as Guy Sensei nodded his head.

"Right. He was just like Naruto. A complete screw up at the academy who was lucky to pass." Guy began as I laughed.

"Haha, sounds like Naruto!" I laughed as Guy joined in.

"He was also eager to help any and every one he came across, especially elderly people." Guy continued as I listened intently.

"I remember how we actually fought in the Chunin Exams. Heh, I defeated him with ease similar to how you defeated Naruto." Guy added as I laughed as I remembered how I defeated him with a side kick.

"Like Naruto he had a bitter rivalry with Kakashi while he was in love with this girl named Rin who greatly resembles Sakura." Guy added as my eyes widened as I realized the similarities into the two teams between Naruto and this Obito person.

"I see…." I said as Guy continued.

"However…..one fateful mission happened that changed everything…" Guy somberly began as I looked in interest.

"I was away on a different mission however. It was a mission to Kannabi Bridge during the Third Great Ninja War. It was a mission that resulted in Rin being kidnapped and even nearly being killed. Kakashi and Obito tried to save her which was actually successful in addition to Obito awakening his Sharingan. However, the enemy had a trap which led to the team nearly being crushed by boulders….It nearly got Kakashi…." Guy explained as my eyes widened in horror and realization.

"You mean?" I began as he nodded.

"Yes…..Obito took the boulder hit for him…..Kakashi and Rin were able to get away but Obito was killed as he was crushed by the boulder…He was only thirteen years old like Naruto…." Guy said as I felt tears come to my eyes.

It wasn't fair! Obito should've been alive! Why did everyone good have to die!?

"Kakashi was wrecked emotionally….Despite everyone's best efforts to pull him out of the funk, he didn't rise. He fell even lower as he was enlisted into the Anbu Black Ops a year later. But eventually with the support of all of us in addition to him leaving the Anbu and becoming a Jonin sensei, he's risen. Really risen to the point where I'm really proud of him!" Guy said proudly with tears shining in his eyes as I was silent before looking at him.

"What's the point in telling me all of this, sir?" I asked as Guy smiled before hugging me.

"The point is to not dwell on what's lost. Focus on the future! Focus on becoming a ninja stronger than Naruto! It's what he would've wanted after all!" Guy said with a wink as I felt a smile find its way to my face.

"Yes, Guy-Sensei! I promise to become the ultimate ninja! Even if I can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu!" I declared proudly as he smacked my back.

"Attaboy! Now, let's go get some dumplings!" Guy said as I grinned.

"Yes, Guy-Sensei!" I smiled before I heard laughter….

Familiar laughter…..which was followed up with…..

" _Do it Bushy Brows!"_

Naruto? Was that Naruto?

I smiled as it all came to me.

As long as the Leaf Village still stood strong and proud, Naruto would never _truly_ be gone.

* * *

Next chapter is Tenten's reaction! Hope you all look forward to it! And next chapter will be chapter 10 that will be released on SUNDAY! WOW! I can't believe it's been that long! XD

Until then, please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on the chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it and I'll see you all on Sunday! ^_^


	10. Tenten

Can you believe this story has reached 10 chapters!? Thank you SO MUCH for all the support and please continue to enjoy the story! Alright, let's begin!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Tenten**

It was just another day of hard, rigorous training.

Lee and Guy were training like the trainoholic freaks that they were while Neji trained at his own pace using his "Rotation" and his "Tripalm" technique.

As for me I was just practicing and perfecting my ninja weaponry so I can become a kunoichi…

Not just a strong one but a one who may one day surpass even Lady Tsunade.

Although…our usual training was met with a more sorrowful tone.

It had been a couple of weeks since devastating news was reported….

Naruto Uzumaki had been killed by Sasuke Uchiha in the mission to retrieve said teammate….

Heh, I remember when I first met him.

I remember when he loudly declared he wouldn't lose to anyone in the Chunin Exams. I thought he was just a loud, inconsiderate jackass that wouldn't make the cut in the Chunin Exams.

Heh, when everyone was panicking over the tenth question, it was _Naruto_ who inspired everyone.

Although this later turned out to be a huge folly on his part as the confusion and tension was all a part of Ibiki's ploy.

Later in the Chunin Exams, Naruto amazed everyone by defeating Kiba, someone who I heard was giving him a huge run for his money.

Then again he always seemed unpredictable and amazing.

A month later, I then received the biggest shock of my life when Naruto had defeated Neji!

Neji Freaking Hyuga of all people! Last year's number one rookie!

And not only that, he had even changed Neji for the better.

Before then, Neji was somewhat of a prick who always obsessed over "fate" and "destiny" and even tried to kill Hinata!

After the battle, he even apologized to her, Lee and I for the way he's treated all of us and for the first time, he's seemed to be really content in a while.

Soon afterwards I remember how I was in charge of leading a mission for once! Me!

Seriously, it's like I'm in a manga sometimes where I'm not getting enough time in the spotlight, haha.

But in any case, I felt like I screwed the mission up but it was Naruto who got my spirits back up…

And now he's gone…

I wish he was here so I could thank him.

But no! I can't just sit around and mope. I have to become strong.

A stronger ninja so I can prevent any more tragedies like Naruto from happening.

I swear on it!

As I was about to throw a ninja tool I could've sworn I heard something.

I could've sworn I heard a certain voice.

It was just like this:

" _Tenten! Become the best weapons master ever in Konoha history!"_

* * *

Okay, so I know how in the main series, Naruto and Tenten didn't have as big of a bond that he had with Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and etc. BUT he still considers her a friend so hopefully you all enjoyed it!

Next chapter is Neji's reaction which is coming out on Tuesday and until then please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on it. ^_^


	11. Neji

What's up, everyone!? My "Tuesday Gift" to you all is Chapter 11! Hope you all enjoy it and I own nada! XD

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Neji**

It had been days after I had been discharged from the hospital when I received shocking news:

Naruto had died in the mission to retrieve Sasuke….

And the one who did him in was none other than Sasuke Uchiha….his own teammate….

I couldn't believe it!

The boy who shouted and proclaimed to me, everyone and even the gods above how he'd never die until he became Hokage….

He swore how he'd become Hokage and change the corrupted ways of the Hyuga….

But he didn't.

Was it all nothing more than fate?

It had to be!

All along, Naruto wasn't meant to become Hokage, Naruto was meant to die in the line of duty, slaughtered in the line of duty by his "friend".

I swear to the God of all Shinobi if I ever see that no good traitor around the Leaf Village, I'll personally crush his throat and rip his own heart out myself. Ungrateful bastard…

The fool had a friend who would've gone to hell and back for him and that's the gratitude he shows?

Repulsive!

He wasn't just a fool, it was Naruto also…

I should've known his words to me in the Chunin Exams were nothing more than bullshit. You can't change your fate. Everyone in this world is shackled with a particular destiny that one can't do anything without. Just as how it wasn't Naruto's fate to become a shinobi stronger than everyone else but to just die while barely being thirteen.

If one hates what I'm saying, then that's tough.

I can't believe I was a victim of Naruto's preaching.

Well no more, I'll forever have the notion of destiny in my mind.

Speaking of friends, I had secluded myself in my room for days. Coming out for only the usual necessities such as food.

Lee, Tenten, Guy-Sensei and everyone else all tried their best to snap me out of what they called my "funk" but it was to no avail.

It was Naruto's fate to die.

As I blankly stared at the ceiling, suddenly in came Hinata who actually busted my door down with her Byakugan ablaze!

"Lady Hinata? What the hell?" I asked incredulously as she glared at me.

"I should be saying that to you. You haven't been training with your team and you've even missed two missions!" She yelled at me in a voice I've never heard from her as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Hmph, what's the point? We all as ninjas will die one day so why should I hang with my 'friends' or even train with them? It's all fate and destiny in the end." I spat as Hinata's eyes widened in shock.

"Please don't tell me you're back to that mindset again. Naruto knocked those thoughts out of your head during the Chunin Exams." Hinata tried to reason as I scoffed.

"Naruto's a fool." I countered as time seemed to stop for Hinata as she looked down.

"W-what…did you say?" Hinata asked as I rolled my eyes. Obviously she heard me but she was in love with him so of course it'd be a shock for her to hear me speak derogatorily of him.

"You heard exactly what I said. Naruto's a naïve fool who's too stupid to see the ninja world for what it is. A world not meant for stupid, naïve fools. And that's what Naruto is. A dumb idiot. Someone who tried challenging destiny and it bit him in the ass. I can only wonder how Lord Thi-"I tried to say before I was immediately cut off with a harsh punch to my face that landed me in the nearby wall before me.

"What in the?" I asked before Hinata was suddenly on top of me before she started wailing down on me.

"Don't-you-ever-say-anything-like-that-about-Naruto-again! He-did-and-sacrificed-everything-for-us-and-you're-going-to-spit-on-his-sacrifice!? He-did-not-say-all-that-stuff-to-you-in-the-chunin-exams-for-his-own-health! He-said-it-for-you-to-make-something-of-your-life! He-and-your-father-would-be-crying-in-their-graves-if-they-saw-you-right-now!" Hinata yelled as she wailed on me with every word before emphasizing her word on the last punch.

As she finished her words to me, my eyes widened in shock at her words. She was right!

My father would be ashamed if he saw how I was….

A boy lost in his own misery…Not to mention Naruto….

I'm almost certain if he were here right now, he'd probably deck me in the face.

I spat blood before I sat up and looked directly at Hinata.

"You're right….I'm…sorry for how I've been acting…" I apologized to her as she gave me a sad smile.

"It's okay….and I'm sorry for being rough on you…But it's only because I care about you…" Hinata said as I looked down in shame.

It had been roughly six months since our nasty fight in the Chunin Exams and since then I've been trying my best to make it up to her for my horrible actions.

"Thank you, Hinata…for snapping me out of my own levels of darkness…" I thanked her with a sincere smile as she returned the smile.

"Of course, Brother Neji." She replied as I continued smiling at her.

"You know….your eyes are even better than mine." I complimented her as she blushed at the compliment.

I chuckled at that. Then again considering how our relationship was previously, I was happy we were on good talking terms.

I then dusted myself off before putting on my ninja sandals.

"I'm going to apologize to everyone for my actions." I declared as she smiled.

"Good for you, Brother Neji." Hinata smiled at me before I walked out of the door.

As I made my way outside of the compound, I heard something that made me smile with tears pouring down my eyes.

" _Neji, you have the best eyes out of anyone in the Leaf Village!"_

* * *

Chapter 11 is in the books! This was one of my FAVORITE chapters to write! Mainly because Neji's bond with Naruto was one of my FAVORITE ones in the series and honestly, out of Team Guy, he had the closest bond to Naruto IMHO! (Well him and Lee XD)

Also I felt it was fitting how Hinata would be the one to knock Neji out of his depressive slump. Especially considering she did it to Naruto when Neji died in the original series, haha.

In any case, next chapter is Ino's reaction which is coming on Thursday so please look forward to it then and please don't forget to let me know your thoughts! Thank you and have a great day!


	12. Ino

Everyone, here's Chapter 12 for you all! Hope you all enjoy it! ;D

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Ino**

I strapped my purse around my shoulder before I made my way out of my home in order to meet Sakura for our usual Wednesday lunch.

We've done this ever since we were seven although this was put on hold because of _him_ ….

But anyways, since we renewed our friendship all those months ago during the Chunin Exams, we've needed this. Especially considering what's happened to her team recently….

Sasuke had left the village in search of power from that dirty snake Orochimaru…..

Allegedly this was according to Kakashi-Sensei….

Why would someone as smart as Sasuke try to go to some piece of shit like Orochimaru? He nearly destroyed our village and nearly killed us all and he even killed the Third Hokage! So why?

If that wasn't bad enough, Naruto, who was one of the main people assigned to go after and bring back Sasuke…was killed….

By his own hand nonetheless!

Because of that Sasuke was labeled an S-Rank criminal wanted in the Leaf Village's Bingo Book….

But shockingly…I'm more upset over Naruto's death….

Why?

Because I, like a good deal of my class, thought he was just annoying pain in the ass who wouldn't go anywhere but little by little he proved us all wrong.

And to think someone with such a bright future in store of him would be dead in just saddening….

I then made my way to a local café where Sakura awaited me.

"Hey! Thanks for coming!" Sakura said as she waved at me.

"Of course." I smiled at her before I noticed how dirty and sweaty she looked.

"Sakura? What's with all the-"I tried to ask as she laughed.

"Oh these? Just another day of training with Lady Tsunade. She's one tough trainer, believe me!" Sakura laughed as I laughed with her. I was happy. It seemed like Sakura had regained some of her old spirit again. She deserved it….

"Oh yeah? I've just been thinking of having her make me her apprentice myself!" I proudly declared as Sakura nearly spit her drink out.

"Seriously? Why?" Sakura asked me as I grinned.

"For one, I don't want to be left behind by my teammates. And two, I'm not gonna let Dome surpass me." I said with a sly smirk as her eyes turned blank with rage.

"Yeah right, Mrs. Piggy!" She yelled at me before we got into a glaring match.

We hurled insults at each other for about two minutes before we were approached by the café owner who threatened to throw us out if we continued.

After calming down we decided to shift the topic to her team.

"So…Sasuke's…really gone now…huh?" I asked as Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I promise when I see him…he's gonna pay for what he's done…..I used to not want to do anything to him but now I'm done. When next I see him, he'll end up a mess of duck feathers!" Sakura yelled as she smacked her fist into her palm as I stared at her in silence.

Wow…was this really the same Sakura from a year ago?

"And with Naruto…he deserved better…I used to laugh at his dream but now I think he had the most chance to become Hokage more than anyone in the village." I admitted as Sakura smiled.

"Yeah…he did…..If only he were still here….He had a knack for making situations and things better…..Hehe, remember when he called you annoying during our Chunin Exams fight and he got you out of my head?" Sakura asked me as my eyes slightly narrowed at the memory.

I nearly had that fight but he had to butt in. Then again, he was in love with Sakura so….

"I never did smack him on the head for that." I said with a giggle before we laughed and talked more about Sakura's training, the missions I had with Shikamaru and Choji and so on and so forth before we decided to part ways.

"I really enjoyed that….thanks…" I smiled at Sakura who returned the smile.

"Heh, of course. We should do it next week." Sakura grinned as I winked.

"Count on it!" I said with a thumbs up. As I waved to Sakura I could've sworn I heard a certain annoying high-pitched laugh along with a line that nearly made me turn red.

" _Haha, Ino you really are annoying!"_

* * *

And there's chapter 12 down! Honestly, given how NaruIno is one of my FAVORITE Naruto OTPs, I really enjoyed writing her thoughts on him down. I mean look at them!

Double Blondes? Talk about a recipe for PERFECTION!

But in any case, chapter 13 is Choji's reaction which is coming out Saturday! And until then, please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you all then!


	13. Choji

Chapter 13 here! Let's get this started!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Choji**

I had gotten out of the hospital and was heading over to the local barbecue place.

Although…I wasn't as hungry as I normally am….

Why?

I found out my good friend, Naruto had died.

Even worse….Sasuke killed him.

It was sad to learn how one of my classmates defected the village and is now classified as a wanted criminal.

But it's even worse to learn how one of your childhood friends is dead…

He's not even eighteen! Yet he's dead…

It's not fair….And the reason why I'm so sad was because aside from Shikamaru, he never judged me for my size and how fat I am….

He actually accepted me…

Heh I remember when we used to ditch class together and even eat in class together. Hehe, we used to piss off Iruka-Sensei so much…

And now we'll never eat ramen together again.

My ramen buddy...gone forever.

You know what?

In honor of Naruto, I'll have ramen instead tonight!

I then made my way to Ichiraku's ramen where Teuchi served me a bowl of ramen. I thanked him and as I ate I could've sworn I saw him….

As I looked in my ramen soup, I could've sworn I saw a reflection of him smiling at me through my bowl!

* * *

Okay, we all remember those flashbacks when Naruto was at the park together playing with Kiba, Shikamaru and Choji and I thought their "delinquency" friendship was pretty adorable!

In any case, next chapter is Shikamaru's reaction which is coming out tomorrow and so until then please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on today's chapter!


	14. Shikamaru

Happy Sunday to all my fellow FFNET writer and readers alike! What better way to brighten your day than with chapter 14 of _Broken Bonds!?_ Let us begin! But not before I mention how I don't own SHIT XD

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Shikamaru**

I wish I could say my first mission as a Chunin was successful.

But it wasn't….

Things went from zero to utter shit before I could even breathe a word.

I was just waiting for the status of my teammates as I was the first one to return to the Leaf Village thanks to a little assistance from our new allies from the Sand Village.

Temari saved my ass from that crazy flute girl who may've killed me if she arrived a second later.

Heh, I totally owe her one, someday.

But anyways, as I was saying I was waiting on a news update from my team when suddenly Shizune approached me. She was looking down at the ground so right then and there I knew something was wrong.

She told me that while Kiba would be okay, Neji and Choji were barely clinging onto life and needed to be operated on immediately.

I felt a deep sorrow in my chest as I thought we would all make it out of this okay but seemingly that wasn't the case.

I realized there was another member missing and when I asked about Naruto, her expression turned even fuller of sorrow. Right then and there, that was a red flag that told me everything I needed to know.

She then told me how Naruto was killed…by none other than Sasuke….

Right then and there I felt as if I couldn't breathe….

As if I was tangled in a web of branches and I would just fall dead any single moment now.

I sorrowfully nodded my head without even saying a single word or acknowledgement.

As I made my way towards the entrance of the hospital, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Shikamaru…" I heard Temari say in a tone no doubt full of worry for my sake. I brushed it off.

"It's fine." I say in a voice barely audible.

"But…you know…" Temari said as she tried to reach for me before I lost what little of my patience I had left.

"I said it's fine! Let it alone already!" I yelled as I ran home in the rain, while I was unaware of someone watching me.

I ran home in the rain not caring for anyone or anything at the moment until I made my way to my house. I was soaked and would no doubt track up the floor, pissing my mom off but I didn't care.

Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki of all people was dead!

I still remember how when we were in the academy I thought he was the most irritating little shit.

But then again, he would be there to ditch class with….And when I thought about it…It was a lot of fun being around the guy.

Hell….when I think about it, he's kind of like the little brother I never had…

Damn it!

And to think that bastard killed him….and to think I used to look up to him!

As I sat down in an attempt to breathe, I heard a hard voice behind me.

"So that's it? You're just gonna give up?" I heard the voice of my father Shikaku from behind me.

I sighed irritably as I didn't want to deal with him right now.

"No it's not that…it's just…." I began as he cut me off.

"I can tell what you're thinking. I am your father after all." Shikaku said as I sighed.

"So what's your point?" I irritably asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"My point is to not let one mistake get you down, you ignorant brat!" Shikaku said as I stood up.

"How can you say that!? You don't understand my pain!" I yelled as Shikaku's eyes narrowed even more before he suddenly grabbed my collar..

"I don't? Ever heard of the Third Great Ninja War? I lost a lot of my comrades during that hell. I even lost two of my best friends during that freak nine tails attack thirteen years ago so I know damn well what you're going through!" Shikaku harshly said before he continued.

"My point is to use to mistake to your benefit and not make the same mistake. You lost one of your closest friends and have lost your way of the ninja. Don't dwell on that loss forever! Focus on what you have! Tell me Shikamaru, what do you have!?" Shikaku yelled as my eyes widened at his speech before he let me go and I slumped to the ground.

I looked at my fingers before I remembered the friends I had left….Ino…..Sakura….Shino…Hinata…Kiba…..Choji…..

The tears flew from my eyes as I looked at my dad as mucus dropped from my nose.

"That's right…I still have my friends!" I yelled as he smiled before embracing me in a tight hug the same way he did when I was a child.

"That's right son….I'm sorry for getting rough with you but it wasn't good…." Shikaku comfortably said as I cried.

After I calmed down and we went inside, I was scolded by my mom for coming into the house dripping wet.

But…after a warm dinner and a heartfelt talk with my dad again along with my mom, I got into bed in order to get some rest.

After all, tomorrow was a brand new day and I would use this loss to help me not lose anyone else…..

As I slowly fell asleep I could've sworn I saw a site that nearly made my heart pop out of my chest.

It was…Naruto…smiling at me before yelling,

" _Good on ya, you lazy-ass pineapple head!"_

* * *

Chapter 14 is in the books, people! Honestly, Naruto and Shikamaru had a great bond in the series! Fun fact, Naruto even said how Shikamaru was one of the people he trusted most in the village and the fact that Shikamaru wanted to be Naruto's right hand man along with Naruto's grief of nearly losing him when Obito released the Divine Tree was nothing short of amazing!

Also, I realized I did the reactions of ALL the Konoha 11 Shinobi, hehe XD

In any case, next chapter is Konohamaru's reaction which is coming Tuesday! Until then please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on today's chapter and I'll see you all in the next one! Later!


	15. Konohamaru

Konohamaru's chapter has finally arrived! Let's get started!

 **Chapter 15: Konohamaru**

I was doing my fair share of pushups in the Leaf Village training grounds, minding my own business.

"97! 98! 99! 10-"I was about to complete my one hundredth pushup when a loud voice cut me off.

"Konohamaru!" The voice of my sensei, Ebisu, cut me off.

I lost my concentration and hit my chin on the ground below, making me roll around the dirt in pain.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain before I looked up at him.

"What's the big deal, Ebisu-Sensei!?" I yelled in slight irritation as he fixed his glasses.

"Konohamaru, it's after six in the evening….You should come home…." Ebisu said in a worried voice as I sighed.

"It's fine…besides…Naruto's stayed out longer…" I retorted as I heard Ebisu sigh. Then again, not too long ago, he didn't have too good of a relationship with Naruto….

"You're right but Naruto's very different from you. And besides, he's stronger than you." Ebisu said in slight sadness as he remembered the news of Naruto's death….

He was saddened as it was him who changed Konohamaru for the better. Not to mention, he felt bad for his previous notion of him being the Nine Tailed Fox Incarnate and gained respect for him as not just a citizen of the Leaf Village but as a ninja.

"….Just remember to come home…." Ebisu said before walking away while I said nothing.

As I continued my pushups, I noticed my eyes become blurry with tears before I realized I was crying….

It wasn't fair!

Naruto wasn't supposed to die!

He was supposed to live!

For our fight! For the villagers! For his friends…..

….For me….

He was the first person to ever accept me and see me as a real person. _Not_ as the grandson of the Third Hokage…

He even inspired me to become Hokage…..the right way…

Not the simple way like I previously wanted….

His words to me will forever be engrained in my skull

" _There's no shortcuts to becoming Hokage. So let's look forward to the day we both fight for the title….Konohamaru."_

No! I can't just sit here and cry!

Boss would be pissed!

I'll do it for him!

I'll become a hokage even better than Old Lady Tsunade and protect the Leaf Village!

With determination in my eyes, I looked to the skies with a feeling of pride.

"Big Brother Naruto! I promise to become the Sixth Hokage and protect the Leaf for you! I'll make you proud!" I shouted with a tearful smile to the sky.

I sighed knowing he couldn't hear me but…

Before I knew anything….

I felt a hand on my head with the following words said to me!

" _You can do it Konohamaru! I believe it you!"_

I knew that voice! As I looked up I could've sworn I saw him smiling at me.

Before I could say anything he was gone….

I smiled tearfully before I made a saluting sign.

"Thanks Boss!"

Alright, this chapter was really enjoyable to right considering how I love the brotherly bond between Naruto and Konohamaru!

More importantly the next chapter is the Ichiraku's reaction to Naruto's death which is coming Thursday so until then please don't let me know your thoughts on the chapter!


	16. Ichirakus

Chapter 16 is here to brighten up your Thursdays'! Let's dive right in and remember I own nothing!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Ichiraku**

It was another Wednesday morning as I woke up at the crack of dawn in order to go to work at my business, Ichiraku Ramen.

Although…I reluctantly went to my daughter Ayame's room and I knocked on her door.

"Ayame…..please open the door and return to work." I kindly suggested as she muttered to herself.

"Go away dad, I'm not in the mood!" Ayame yelled at me as I sighed before leaving.

Then again who can blame the girl? Especially with the news the Leaf received only a week ago.

Naruto was killed….

By his own friend no less….

The boy….meant the world to both my daughter and I'll…never forget the day I first met him.

* * *

 _It was about nine years ago…._

 _Ayame was at home with her mother while I was getting ready to close the shop. As I was turning the stove off, I heard the sounds of wet footsteps._

 _As I turned to the source of the sound it was a young boy no more than three to four years old of age. He had a long sleeved green t-shirt under a white t-shirt with a red spiral on it, blue shorts, had blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes with three whisker like marks on both of his cheeks._

 _As I looked at him, it became clear who this boy was. He was obviously the son of Minato and Kushina. He had Minato's hair and eyes but that face was no doubt Kushina's!_

 _I smiled as I held out a friendly hand to him._

" _Hey…come on in…" I smiled as he tensed and ran out of the shop, making me grow a huge level of concern for him._

" _Wait! Please come back! It's safe…." I said in a soothing voice as he slowly made his way towards the inside of the shop._

 _He looked at me hesitantly before deciding to speak._

" _Old Man, what's that smell?" The boy curiously asked me as I smiled at his childlike innocence. He was just like Ayame when she was a toddler._

" _That's Ramen!" I declared proudly as he tilted his head in confusion._

" _Ramen?" He asked me as I laughed._

" _That's right! It's noodles covered in toppings and put in warm soup. I can make some for you if you want?" I suggested as he shrugged his shoulders._

" _Okay…." He nervously agreed before sitting down._

" _So kid…what were you doing out in the rain all by yourself?" I asked him as he looked down._

" _Looking for a place to eat….But every time I go somewhere, everyone always gives me nasty glares and talks about me so I just wanted to go to a place to avoid all that…" He said in a sad voice as I nearly stopped the ramen I was making._

 _I was well aware he had the Nine Tailed Fox inside of him but he didn't deserve such horrible treatment! He was only a child…._

 _I'll make him feel welcome in my shop!_

 _The ramen was then done as I finished my internal thoughts before putting it in front of the kid._

" _Okay kid. Here's your ramen!" I said as he stared at it for what looked to be like an eternity._

 _He kept on staring at it until his stomach grumbled audibly and he wiped his mouth of the drool threating to pour out of it._

 _I laughed before pushing it closer to him._

" _Go ahead, take a bite! It won't hurt!" I said before taking a pair of chopsticks and having a bite myself._

 _That seemed to inspire him before he took a pair of chopsticks and ate a small bite._

 _It was silent before…._

" _YUMMY!" He said before devouring it as fast as a vacuum cleaner. He finished with a small burp._

" _Thanks for the meal old man!" He thanked me as I laughed heartily._

" _Haha, of course! And feel free to come in anytime you want to. You're ALWAYS welcome in my shop, kid!" I said as he grinned heartily at me._

" _Thank you! And I'm not 'kid'! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage of the Leaf Village! Believe it!" He grinned as I patted his head._

" _You do it!" I encouraged him before he suddenly wrapped his arms around me._

" _Thank you….for making me…feel welcome…" He said as I felt his tears on me._

 _I smiled before silently returning the gesture of tenderness._

* * *

It's so saddening that such a bright young boy could meet such a horrible end….

I then noticed the tears were staining my eyes, making it hard to walk before I wiped them and entered the shop.

I served the usual customers that came in and one in particular made me feel happy.

"Oh Sakura! I see you've been through some training?" I asked the young pinkette who was covered in bandages and scratches who smiled at me.

"Yes! I'm gonna be a strong kunoichi and make Naruto proud!" She proclaimed proudly to me as I grinned at her.

"I have no doubt you'll be great. Now I suppose you want some ramen?" I suggested as she nodded her head.

I then served her the ramen she wanted, Beef Ramen.

It was only after she stared eating that I noticed I set down another bowl.

I sighed. It was like this ever since I found out Naruto died. I should really get over him…

As I made my way to his bowl I noticed something extremely peculiar!

The bowl was eaten…

It couldn't have been Sakura as she was currently eating. If that wasn't enough I heard the following words that stung me right to the core:

" _Thanks for the ramen, Old Man! And thank you for being one of the first people to ever accept and show me kindness!"_

* * *

The bond with the Ichirakus' and Naruto is just something beautiful, isn't it? ^_^

In any case, next chapter coming is Iruka's reaction which is coming this Sunday so until then please don't forget to let me know your thoughts on today's chapter! Bye, guys!


	17. Iruka

What's better on a Sunday than an update from "Broken Bonds"!? Let's get into it!

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Iruka**

"Alright class, be sure to read over chapter 10 and practice Shuriken throwing!" Iruka instructed to his class.

"Yes sensei!" Was the collective reply before the children scrambled out of his classroom, making Iruka chuckle at their energy.

I then gathered up my necessary papers and made my way to a local bar.

Why? To drink away the sorrows that had been built inside of me.

My favorite student, Naruto Uzumaki was slain in battle by his best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

I was extremely distraught over losing someone I saw not only as a student but as a little brother and so alcohol served as a remedy to this pain of mine.

As I sat down in a bar, I ordered my usual tall bottle of booze. As I received said drink, I thanked the bartender before downing and wallowing in his sorrows…..

I had spent a good deal of his life without my parents due to the nine tails attack thirteen years ago. Said demon was sealed inside of the newborn body of Naruto Uzumaki.

I admit while I was one of the first ones to treat the boy with kindness, at first I slightly resented Naruto for housing the demon that killed my parents.

However, after a near death experience after I became the boy's homeroom teacher, I grew to be fond of Naruto to the point of nearly getting myself killed protecting him from Mizuki.

After the boy graduated, I continued to marvel at the boy's progress to the point where I was almost like a proud father watching his son grow up.

Until….the Sasuke incident happened.

As I continued downing his sorrows, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find none other than…..

"Kakashi!" I looked up.

"Iruka…you can't down yourself in alcohol forever…" Kakashi scolded me as I looked down.

"I know but…it's saddening…" I muttered as I wiped my tears as Kakashi sighed before sitting across from me.

"The Leaf has lost two young shinobi with promise….tow being my students with one being labeled as a criminal wanted for death….It's tough but…." Kakashi began as I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"But what?" I asked him as he smiled behind his mask.

"Naruto wouldn't want us to reflect on what's lost. He'd want us to reflect on and look forward to the future!" Kakashi said with an eyesmile as my eyes widened.

That's right…Naruto would be mad if he saw me crying over his death.

I then smiled at Kakashi before leaving my money on the counter before making my way home. I then removed my chunin vest and sandles before getting on my bed.

"Naruto…I promise to continue to raise and support the new generation of the leaf! I'll make sure it's protected….even if I die in the process…..I'll make you proud, believe it!" I said as I finished my declaration with his trademark catch phrase.

Before I drifted off to sleep….

" _That's what I wanna hear Iruka-Sensei!"_

* * *

Next episode is Inari's chapter! Looking forward to it? You better since it's coming out TOMORROW! Gotta love Labor Day! ^_^

In any case, please let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all tomorrow!


	18. Inari

Eighteen chapters in and do you all realize I don't own anything yet?

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Inari**

I was just running through the village with my friends Akane and Yamabuki as we finished out game of tag.

"Thanks for the game, guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" I happily grinned as they grinned back at me.

"Sure! See you later!" Akane said as I ran home.

I was so happy! The land of waves has progressed and grown so much in the last year. We've been raking in a lot of money and who knows how big we'll get in a year!?

Why?

Because of big brother Naruto! Hehe, I wanna see him again!

As I made my way to my home, I took my shoes and hat off before making my way to the kitchen for a snack of cookies and milk.

"Mom! Grandpa! I'm home!" I enthusiastically yelled before they came out of a nearby room. However…I noticed something was wrong.

Mom and Grandpa looked upset, especially Grandpa whose eyes were red, indicating he had been crying.

"….What's…going on?" I asked as I knew right then and there things weren't okay.

"Inari….sit down…" My mom said in a hushed voice.

"….What?" I asked as my grandpa sighed.

"…It's…about Naruto….." My grandpa, Tazuna said as my heart fell….

No….It couldn't be…

"He's…..he's…..dead…" My mom said as she held her face as I felt my heart stop.

Naruto?

Dead?

No! It couldn't be….

He was the strongest person ever! He defeated Zabuza and Gato! He couldn't be dead…

I then looked towards my mother and grandpa with a fierce glare.

"No…you're lying to me! Don't bullshit me!" I yelled as my grandpa gave me a stern glare.

"Inari…it's…the truth…" Grandpa said as he tried to raise a comforting hand towards me before I smacked it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled before I ran out of the house.

I didn't know where I was running or how long I ran…When I looked up to take a small resting break I noticed that I was at "The Great Naruto Bridge", the bridge named after him.

I stared at the ground for a couple of seconds before I felt the weight of the ground under me collapse and I fell and hit the ground, face first.

I didn't care about the pain as I felt a tear leave my eye before several tears soon followed.

It…wasn't fair!

Why? Why did Naruto deserve to die!?

He…was the most selfless and heroic person I ever knew and he didn't deserve the death he got….

And to top it all off I'm crying…if Naruto saw me right now, he'd probably get mad at me….

No! I have to be strong….Big Bro Naruto would want me to….

With a renewed confidence I gazed up at the sunny sky with a new resolve in mind.

"Naruto! I promise to keep this bridge safe and protected! I'll make you proud of me!" I yelled before I swear I received a push forward.

As I tried looking around I could've sworn I heard him say:

" _Protect the bridge, your village and your family well, Inari! I'm counting on you!"_

* * *

Can you believe we've almost reached 20 chapters!? I can't! Well next chapter is gonna be the reactions of ALL the AKATSUKI members! That's what I'm REALLY excited for! And even better, it's coming out TOMORROW! Thank god for Tuesdays being my offdays! XD

Until then, please let me know your thoughts on the chapter and I'll see you then!


	19. Akatsuki

Before we begin the chapter I should point out that this chapter will be different than the other chapters! By this I mean this chapter will be in MULTIPLE parts detailing EACH of the individual Akatsuki members' reactions.

With all that said, let the chapter begin!

Also, when I get to the Zetsu part:

This is White Zetsu talking while **This** is Black Zetsu talking.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Akatsuki**

 **Pain**

It was just another day of managing duties at the Akatsuki base when one of my loyal agents, Zetsu, reported to me very shocking news.

The Jinchuuriki of the nine tails was killed…

By none other than Itachi's brother.

It couldn't be. After all, if the Jinchuuriki of a Tailed Beast dies, the Tailed Beasts dies too.

No….could my plans for peace be nothing more than wishful thinking now?

No…..from what I've heard from Madara, a Tailed Beast never truly "dies" but is reborn after a select amount of time.

Perfect…for the Akatsuki will achieve its plans of World Domination!

 **Konan**

According to Pain, the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki was killed in a mission with Itachi's little brother.

I can see why Pain is discouraged but it matters not.

One way or another, the goals of the Akatsuki will be fulfilled…

The rottenness of the ninja world must be extinquished.

 **Deidara**

Hmph! So I hear the Jincuuriki of the Nine Tails bit the dust on a mission.

Damn, now I'm pissed! I wanted a chance to go with him!

I wanted to blow the son of a bitch up but Itachi's little brother beat me to it.

Hmm, well no matter, I'll still go after the little bastard who killed him and eventually Itachi as well.

 **Sasori**

I was just minding my own business when I get a message from our leader saying how the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki was killed.

To say I was disappointed would be an understatement! I wanted to have a change at him.

(Sighs) I wanted to make him another puppet.

Oh well, there're eight more tailed beasts anyways and we'll start with the one tails in the next couple of years.

Maybe he'll provide me some entertainment.

 **Hidan**

Man am I fucking pissed!

The little turd nugget of a Jinchuuriki got his ass fucking canned by some Uchiha piece of shit.

Damn it to fucking hell! I wanted to impale his chest with my blade and now I'll never get the chance!

FUCKING GOD DAMN IT!

 **Kakuzu**

I'm listening to this idiot beside me rant and piss and moan about the recent loss of the nine tails' Jinchuuriki.

I would've loved to take his heart and use it as one of my own but now I want to kill the idiot beside me.

Why we were ever made a team is beyond me?

I'd love to kill him but he's immortal.

(Sighs) Immortality can be a huge bitch.

 **Kisame**

Heh, to think the Nine Tailed Fox is dead.

By the hands of Itachi's little brother no doubt. I still remember when we first met him only two months ago.

He was so fiery and hot-tempered so it makes sense he'd die at a young age.

Although I'm a bit sad that his chakra was fed to my Samehada sword.

Oh well, I'll get over it.

 **Itachi**

I stared blankly at the sky as I found myself soaked in the rain. The rain was a perfect reflection of my feelings.

Naruto Uzumaki was killed by Sasuke….

…..

Sasuke…my foolish little brother…

It seems he really listened to my words…..He really killed his best friend and no doubt has the Mangekyou Sharingan and will kill me in the next several years.

I didn't even realize I was crying until I saw my reflection in a small pool of rain on the ground below.

I failed him…

I failed Sasuke and I failed the Uchiha Clan as a whole….

I hoped Sasuke would stay on the path of righteousness but I made him into a wanted criminal….he'd no doubt be imprisoned or even executed if the Leaf Village got his hands on him…

Or even worse…if Madara got his hands on him. I didn't trust Madara and if he revealed the truth of the Uchiha Clan Massacre to Sasuke….I can only dread what would happen.

Sasuke is still a blank canvas that can be died any color and I hoped Naruto would be the one to stop him….

 **Madara**

As everyone else was discouraged over the news, I was pissed but I remained calm.

After all, a Tailed Beast can never truly "die" but will be restored after a couple of years.

Hmph…with the right amount of patience, my plan will come to fruition.

The Moon Eye Plan will succeed and I will cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi over the world…..

 **Zetsu**

Wow, to think the Nine Tails' Jinchuuriki would be killed by that Sasuke kid. I can't believe it.

I tried talking with my black half but as unfriendly as ever, he completely shut me off.

 **No matter, this means nothing as the Nine Tails will be back one day.**

 **And eventually, mother will be revived.**

 **Hehehe…..**

* * *

This was without a doubt my FAVORITE chapter to write! After all, I LOVE the Akatsuki! And speaking of Akatsuki, the next chapter is Orochimaru's reaction as since he was the MAIN Villain for part I of Naruto, it'd be fitting for him to have his own chapter!

And it's coming out on Thursday! Until then please let me know your thoughts and I'll see you all on Thursday!


	20. Orochimaru

Can you guys believe we've reached TWENTY chapters!? And even more shocking news, there're TWO MORE chapters left in this story! Yep! More info on that at the end of the chapter. For now, let the chapter commence!

 **Chapter 20: Orochimaru**

It had been three months since Sasuke had come to me in pursuit of power.

Hehe, it turns out he was excelling quite well in his chakra control that even led to him creating several techniques of his own.

"Chidori Stream!" Sasuke yelled as sparks of lightning sparkled around the room, thankfully not striking me.

"Hehe, well done Sasuke. You've come a long way since you've come here." I praised the boy as he scoffed at me.

"Hmph. Save your compliments, I'm just here to get stronger. And I will kill Itachi! Count on it!" Sasuke yelled at me as the Mangekyou Sharingan in his eyes blazed with life, making me laugh as I was unaffected by his "intimidating" look.

"If you say so." I amusingly said before he took his sword, a gift I gave him, and left.

I was about to go on my way when I heard a very familiar voice.

" _You think everything's just gonna go your way forever, you dumb old snake?"_

….That voice…

Oh yes…I recognized it as none other than….

"My dear Naruto. And here I thought you were dead." I spoke to what looked like Naruto but in a spiritual form.

"You think death's enough to stop me from coming back? Think about you senile bastard! Even if I have to fight all the Reaper himself, I'll come back to give you a piece of my mind, you rotten sack of shit!" Naruto yelled at me as I felt my lips tingle upwards in amusement. What was this fool doing here?

"Hehehe…I've won Sasuke over so your voice is invalid to me." I smirked as Naruto returned my smirk with one of his own.

"Don't think you'll get your way forever. If I know that bastard he'll kill you when he gets strong enough." Naruto proudly said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Heh, if he tries to strike me, I'll have his innards fed to my snakes. And then I'll take his body and crush the Leaf Village. Like I would've done if it wasn't for Sarutobi-Sensei. But he's in hell where he belongs." I grinned as Naruto glared at me.

"Heh, things may be going well for you now but you're a fool. Your kind never prosper!" Naruto yelled as my grin widened.

"And how pray tell do you say that? You're dead and Sasuke's walking." I sneered as Naruto grinned.

"Because evil never prospers! Good always triumphs over evil!" I say as I laughed at Naruto.

"What a naïve fool you are. No wonder you died an early death." I countered as Naruto sighed.

"Your parents would be rolling in their graves if they saw you." Naruto began as I lost my amused look and wore an expression of shock.

"How do you know about them?" I asked as Naruto smirked.

"Granny Tsunade and the Pervy Sage told me all about them. How they died when you were young….I'm sure they'd be rolling around crying in their graves at the state of their son!" Naruto yelled as my expression transformed from a one of initial amusement to one of irritation.

"Watch your tongue boy! You think you can say all of this to me!?" I yelled as Naruto grinned even wider.

"You're damn right I can! People like Zabuza and Gaara are redeemable but you…you're the worse scum ever! And I look forward to seeing how your parents shun you when you end up in hell at the hands of the Leaf Village!" Naruto yelled before I lost my temper.

"STRIKING SHADOW SNAKE!" I yelled as I tried to impale Naruto with one of my snakes before they went absolutely no where into the floor.

He was gone and I breathed a sigh of relief.

I can't believe I let some worthless brat get the best of me…..

"Lord Orochimaru! Are you okay?" I heard Kabuto ask me as I sighed.

"Yes…I need to go get some rest…" I replied as he nodded before he followed me into my room.

The nerve of that kid….

No one will stand in the way of my revenge….

As I made my way into my room I could've sworn I heard the annoying laughter of that brat…

Chapter 20 is now in the books guys! And that's right guys! We have TWO MORE chapters left until this story is sealed shut with the label of "COMPLETE!" on it! If you're wondering, the next two chapters will be the Nine Tails' reaction followed by Naruto's! Why? Because OBVIOUSLY the nine tails has to react to Naruto's death since he's his host while you CAN'T have a Naruto story without Naruto! It's just WRONG! XD

In any case, please let me know your thoughts on today's chapter and I'll see you all in Kurama's chapter which is coming out TOMORROW! (Thank god I don't have my first class on Fridays XD)


	21. Nine Tailed Fox

Happy Friday everyone!? Can you believe we've reached the SECOND TO LAST chapter of this story!? I certainly can't! Nor can I believe it's been a month since I began said story! Speaking of which, I have an important note at the end of the chapter so PLEASE make sure to stick around until then. Now then, with everything said and done, let the chapter begin~

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Nine Tailed Fox**

I couldn't believe it!

That little fool managed to not only lost but get himself killed in the fight against that Sasuke brat!

Why I've never been so pissed off before in my life!

….Well save for being controlled by that bastard Madara Uchiha but still though! That little fool managed to screw up and get us both killed.

Why I have a lot to say to that little whelp.

But before I knew anything he was right in front of my cage with that dumbass goofy grin on his face.

The same as that father of his….Minato Namikaze…

"Yo! Same spooky glare as always." Naruto greeted as I grit his teeth at the blonde ninja. Oh how I wanted to eat him up!

"You stupid fool! Now that you've gotten yourself killed, I'm dead too!" I yelled at the idiot before I suddenly found myself raising an eyebrow as I noticed Naruto was…smiling?

"What's so funny?" I demanded as Naruto sighed at me.

"You know Nine Tails? Despite what everyone says about you, I don't think you're as bad as you're made out to be." Naruto began as I found my eyes raising even more in surprise.

What…was he getting at?

"W-what are you saying?" I asked as Naruto grinned at me.

"Maybe….if things were different, we could've been friends! And we could've done something with that hatred of yours!" Naruto declared with his trademark smile as I felt a wave of emotions going through my chest. What…was this feeling?

That was the question I asked as remembered his times with his previous Jinchuuriki and none of them were as kind to him as Naruto was being to him right now.

How dare this little shit talk this to me now before we _both_ go!?

"You fool! Are you completely stupid!? I am the Nine Tailed Demon Fox! I haven't fallen so low that I need the sympathy of some dwarf! I am hatred incarnate!" I yelled in anger and irriation as Naruto's grin widened.

"Heh, it would've been a challenge helping you and you know how much I love challenges!" Naruto declared before turning around and walking away I found myself becoming even more emotional at what I just heard.

…Was…he serious? Was he really looking at me as a friend?

…Not just as some burden?

"Well…goodbye….forever…" Naruto said before ending the transmission as I felt something wet fall from his eyes and hit the sewer floor.

"W-what is this?" I curiously asked as he realized it had been a while since I had felt this emotional….not since the Sage of Six Paths died…..

"Damn you…Naruto…." I said before I found myself surrendering to the darkness overtaking me.

* * *

Okay, this chapter was REALLY sad for me to write! Why? Because in this universe Naruto and Kurama NEVER have a chance to become the friends they become in canon….Oh well…

And speaking of canon which relates to stories, I was thinking…..should I make a sequel to this story as well!? What do you all think? Should I make a sequel to this story detailing the aftermath of this story? And unlike this story where it's told in first person and is a seires of one-shots, it'll be a full-fledged STORY. What do you all think? Should I make it? I'll have a poll on my profile page so please vote! And I'll see you all in the FINAL chapter coming out TOMORROW!

So until then, stay safe, enjoy your Friday and please let me know your thoughts on today's chapter!


	22. Naruto

Can you believe we've reached the FINAL chapter of this story!? I can't! But before I turn melodramatic for you guys, I'll get the chapter started! Okay, without further ado, here it is!

P.S: Some REALLY IMPORTANT info at the end of the chapter so make sure to stick around for that!

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Naruto**

The air was thick and nearly uncomfortable as I stared at the bastard ahead of me.

I can't believe the son of a bitch was willing to leave all of us to go be with some slithery bastard. He said it's for power? Well if it's power he wants, I'll give it to him with a fist to the face.

As I glared at him, I recounted all of our memories together…

When we first met by the riverside when we couldn't express our true feelings for each other, the bell test, the fight at the Land of Waves, our battles in the Chunin Exams, his fight against Itachi to now.

No! No matter what he says, I won't lose him!

"It's time to we put an end to this! To this fight! And all the battles we've had until now!" Sasuke yelled as he powered up a Chidori but to my slight surprise, the move turned gray. I guess because of the curse mark on him?

Either way, I had no real time to ponder as I decided to counter with my own jutsu, the Rasengan….

We gazed at each other for what seemed to be an eternity before we launched at each other, intent on overpowering the other person.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled.

"SASUKE!" I yelled back as our jutsus clashed at each other, both intent on overpowering the other.

As we tried overpowering one another, I put everyone I had as I seemed to be pushing Sasuke back before…..he suddenly formed another Chidori with his free hand.

Before I had the chance to react, he slammed the jutsu deep into my chest…..This time piercing my heart…

I was stunned with pain for several seconds until I realized what he did…..

Unlike earlier…the nine tails couldn't heal this….

No! It can't be!

I can't just die here! I have to get stronger, bring Sasuke home and become the Hokage….

No! As I stopped looking at the wound I received I looked to see Sasuke who grinned as he realized what he did.

"Finally….it's done…." Sasuke triumphantly said before the world as I knew it was turning dark.

As I felt the light leaving my eyes I couldn't help but feel the need to apologize to everyone precious to me….

…For leaving them…

"I'm sorry Kakashi-Sensei...it looks like you have to bury another person precious to you…In some ways….you were like a father to me….thank you for teaching me about the way of a ninja…"

"I'm sorry Sakura ….You lost Sasuke and now you lost me…..I'm going to miss all of our good times together…You may have hit me but despite all that you still cared about me…..I only wish I could've told you how much I loved you…..even though you loved Sasuke…You're a strong woman…You'll become a ninja as strong as Granny Tsunade…Become the strongest kunoichi ever!"

"I'm sorry Hinata for dying here….you were always so nice to me….especially when everyone else wasn't….You'll become a ninja even stronger a Neji…I'm sure of it!"

"I'm sorry that we never got to have our rematch Kiba…you too Akamaru….Especially after I used that dirty move on you back in the Chunin Exams…we used to have so much fun in the academy along with Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji…"

"I'm sorry I keep on forgetting you Shino….even if we weren't as close I still consider you a damn good friend…you care a lot about Kiba and Hinata…..Heh…I'll never forget that mission where you couldn't stop laughing…."

"I'm sorry Kurenai Sensei….I'll never forget how you made sure I ate my veggies during that whole crystal competition a while ago…Hopefully you have a good future with Asuma-Sensei"

"I'm sorry we can't ever play Shogi together again Shikamaru….when I think about it, you're one of the ones in Konoha I could put a lot of trust in….even if you're a lazy ass you're a damn good Shinobi…."

"You know, even if you're annoying, I'll still miss you Ino….You've come a long way from the Sasuke obsessed fangirl you were in the academy…Be sure to be good to Sakura…."

"I'm sorry we can't eat together anymore Choji…..you were always so nice to everyone…..Be sure to keep on being strong and being sure to keep on carrying yourself."

"I'm sorry we could never speak more Asuma-Sensei….although from what I've seen you're a pretty badass Shinobi….no wonder you're Old Man Hokage's son…."

"Neji…..you've come a long way from the arrogant jerkass you were in the Chunin Exams….you've become a great Shinobi and I hope you continue to protect Hinata and your teammates…."

"I'm sorry we can never settle the score Bushy Brows….I may have thought you were kinda weird when we first met but when I heard how you protected Sakura I knew right then and there you were a good person….Please continue to protect everyone…Even if you can't use Ninjutsu, you're one of the strongest people I know…."

"Even though we never spoke that much…I'll still miss you Tenten….I'll never forget that one mission we took to the Konoha Ninja Tool Research Facility: Detached Office place after Granny Tsunade became Hokage…you were an amazing leader…I'm sure you'll become a kickass kunoichi one day…."

"Bushier Brows Sensei….you gave me that green jumpsuit and have encouraged me many times…..thanks for always being a greenlight in the leaf village…you and bushier brows sensei…heh…maybe you can beat Kakashi-Sensei one day….maybe you have some jutsu in the night that's an ultimate dynamic entry…."

"Konohamaru…Moegi…Udon….I'm sorry that it's ending right here for me….You all have come a long way from the kids you were that idolized me a year ago ago…..Konohamaru… …..your grandpa would be proud of you and maybe one day you'll surpass even me….Udon….wipe your nose up….but I'm sure you'll be alright little guy….Moegi…I'm sure you'll be a ninja as talented as Sakura…."

"Inari…Old Man Tazuna….Tsunami….I'm sorry we never got to meet again….I hope the land of waves has gotten better after it's been freed from that sack of shit Gato…Tsunami…thanks for always being nice and making yummy food…..Old Man Tazuna….you're not a complete grouch anymore…and Inari….I'm sorry again for being rude and calling you a coward….you're not a coward….you're strong….stronger than most people I know…I hope you have a great life in the land of waves…heh…hopefully you find a girlfriend…."

"Gaara….It feels like only yesterday when we were enemies fighting to the death in the Chunin Exams but I'm glad we went on that mission together….you showed me you really changed…if only we coud've been closer….."

"Granny Tsunade….I'll never forget when I first met you I wanted to punch you in your face…..But then Shizune told me how misunderstood you were and then I won our bet…a bet that nearly killed me but unlike that time, I won't make it…I'm sorry…..even though I said I wouldn't die until I became Hokage…..You're one of the people who believed in me the most….I'm sure your brother and that Dan guy would be proud of who you've become….Thank you for being…..a mother to me…."

"Old Man Hokage….Looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I thought…Heh…I remember as a kid I used to yell how I'd become hokage and you'd egg me on…looks like that's one promise I'm breaking…."

"Old Man Teuchi….you gave me that bowl of ramen when I was walking around in the rain hungry that one day and were one of the few kind to me as a kid…..You're one of the people I'll miss the most….Thank you for all the love and kindness you've given me…."

"Big Sis Ayame….like Old Man Teuchi….you've fed and comforted me when no one else would…..Thank you for being a big sister to me…..I wish we could have ramen together one more time…"

"Sasuke….you're my best friend….and it hurts that we can't go back to the way we once were….you say I meant nothing to you….but even now…..I don't know if I can agree with you…I hope you pay that bastard Itachi back tenfold for what he did to your clan and hopefully you do….come back to the leaf village one day…"

"Iruka-Sensei…you were the first ninja to ever accept me…..I used to intentionally try to piss you off but honestly I did it because….you were like a big brother to me….you always looked out for me against people like that Mizuki bastard…you always bought me dinner and wanted me to become hokage and I guess this was as far as I could go….Thank you for everything and I hope you go on to even become the principal of the academy! You deserve it…."

As I said my goodbyes to everyone I knew and loved, there was one more person I needed to apologize and say my final words to:

* * *

I suddenly appeared in front of a cage with the kanji for "seal" on it. Behind it, stood a nine tailed demon fox who growled with nothing but hatred for me.

Heh, even when we're about to die, he still has that nasty attitude.

"Yo! Same spooky glare as always." I greeted in an attempt to be nonchalant as the Nine Tails grit his teeth at me.

"You stupid fool! Now that you've gotten yourself killed, I'm dead too!" The Nine Tailed Fox yelled at me before I suddenly found myself smiling. The reason would be ridiculous to some people.

"What's so funny?" The demon fox demanded as I sighed at the fox's attitude. What I was about to say was insane to other people but I knew it was the right thing to do.

"You know Nine Tails? Despite what everyone says about you, I don't think you're as bad as you're made out to be." I began as the Nine Tailed Fox found his eyes raising in surprise.

"W-what are you saying?" The Nine Tails asked as I grinned at him.

Seriously! He doesn't even seem evil just….angry…

And hell, if I could befriend and change people like Zabuza and Gaara, what's stopping me from befriending this fluffy fox?

"Maybe….if things were different, we could've been friends! And we could've done something with that hatred of yours!" I declared with my trademark smile as the nine tailed fox stared at me with the most shocked expression I ever saw from him before he growled in anger.

"You fool! Are you completely stupid!? I am the Nine Tailed Demon Fox! I haven't fallen so low that I need the sympathy of some dwarf! I am hatred incarnate!" The Nine Tailed Fox yelled as my grin widened. Somehow….

I knew my words reached him.

"Heh, it would've been a challenge helping you and you know how much I love challenges!" I declared without any doubt in my voice before turning around and walking away as I felt a tear leave my eye as I realized this would be the last time we'd ever speak of one another and we'd be leaving on a terrible note.

"Well…goodbye….forever…" I said with a broken voice before ending the transmission as the as I thought of my relationship with the nine tails and the possibilities we could've had.

Maybe…in another universe the Nine Tailed Fox could've been changed and we could've joked around like friends? Who knows?

* * *

Either way, as I brought myself back to the real world, knowing he said his goodbyes, he felt somewhat happy knowing he received some closure and finally surrendered himself to the realms of the afterlife…letting the arms of eternal slumber finally take ahold of him.

* * *

Soon after, I opened my eyes to find myself in a light colored void.

Curiously, I walked around in confusion.

"What the? Where am I? Wasn't I at the final valley with Sasuke?" I asked before the situation of what happened to me dawned on me as I walked around numbly.

"So…I guess I'm really dead huh?" Naruto said but before I could grieve in my sorrows, I was suddenly approached by two figures. One of them was the fourth hokage while the other was a red haired female by his side.

"…The fourth Hokage?" I asked in surprise as my attention was darted to the smiling female at his side. Who was the lady? She was kinda cute…..

"And who's this?" I asked as the woman giggled, making me raise an eyebrow.

What was so funny?

"I assumed you'd figure it out by now, Naruto." The fourth hokage amusingly said making my eyebrow raise even higher. How did the Fourth Hokage know my name?

"Naruto? My name? How?" I asked as the Fourth smiled even more.

"How? I'm the one who named you. You're our son." The fourth explained as I felt my breath leaving me….despite being dead. Then again….

Did the dead need air? Anyways who honestly cares right now!? My father is the goddamned fourth hokage!

"Y-your son?" I managed to stammer as the red head nodded her head.

Finally! It made so much sense! Why would the Fourth Hokage seal the Nine Tails in some random person?

"Yep! You're our son! I have to say you've become as hand-"Mom tried to say before she and dad were suddenly glomped by me.

Finally….

I've…always wanted to meet them!

But whenever I'd ask Old Man Hokage….he'd give me some vague answer…..

And I thought they abandoned me…but now that doesn't seem to be the case!

"Mom….Dad….." I muttered as I cried on them before they held me tight, crying along with me. I've never been so happy before in my life! Even when I finally managed to graduate the ninja academy…I was _never_ this happy….

"I'm….a failure…." I sadly managed to mutter as mom and dad looked at me in shock.

"What!?" Mom yelled, obviously in outrage that I seemed to have given up for the first time ever.

"I couldn't become hokage….I'm a crap excuse of a ninja…" I began as he was suddenly approached by an old friend….

"Haku!" I yelled as he gave me a soft smile before turning his gaze into a serious one.

"So you're really giving up? You've lost your way?" Haku asked as Old Man Hokage later arrived and decided to add his two cents in.

"Nonsense, boy. Victory and defeat are a part of life." Old Man Hokage tried to reason with me as I who glared at him.

How can they expect me to be happy!? They got to die the way they wanted to!

I died at the hands of my best friend!

"You're damn right I am! I died! I'm weak and-"I was about to retort as a really familiar gruff voice cut me off. Oh I knew that one…

"Shut up, you fool. You're letting something like this get you down!? Where's the brat we all know in love!?" Zabuza yelled harshly at me as I scoffed.

"Dead, what does it look like? The Leaf Village won't be the same and will go straight to fucking hell!" I replied with an equally harsh tone before I suddenly found myself on the ground with Zabuza's blade at my neck.

…Yep…looks like being dead hasn't made Zabuza any softer….

"If you keep on blabbering all that soft shit, I'll kill you again myself! Wake up! You're dead but you died as a true ninja! You died respectfully! Yes you're dead but your friends will no doubt protect your village and even the world from threats that will harm it! Quit reflecting on what you've lost! Reflect on the positives!" Zabuza yelled at me as I suddenly gasp as his eyes regained the light they had lost.

He was right…I suppose I shouldn't let something like this get me down…

My other friends would no doubt be safe….and the Leaf would be protected under the Pervy Sage, Granny Tsunade, Kakashi Sensei, Sakura and the others…..

I got up before smiling at Zabuza…Death did change him.

"Yeah….you're right….thanks….Zabuza…." I thanked the former rogue ninja as Zabuza grunted behind his mask.

"I guess you've become softer with death…" I grinned as Zabuza groaned in irritation.

"I see death hasn't made you any less annoying!" Zabuza snapped before walking away with Haku who shot me a thankful smile. I returned the smile before turning to my parents.

"Now Naruto….why don't you tell us about your life?" Dad suggested with a smile as he put his hand on my shoulder as mom grabbed my hand tightly.

"Yes, we'd love to know everything!" Kushina exclaimed happily as I felt tears come to my eyes. As a kid I always wanted to know who his parents were and I was finally able to spend some quality time with them….

"Haha, sure! Okay so it was like…." I began as I began telling all of my ninja tales to Ma and Pa before they soon told me about their love story. Throughout the whole time, I really felt happy at the feelings I had while finally being able to meet with my parents.

After all, I have an eternity to spend with them…

And then some.

* * *

And that's the FINAL CHAPTER of this story guys! It was my LONGEST chapter but hey, with it being the final one, I wanted to make it pretty lengthy! XD But I digress….

Thank you all SO MUCH for all the love and support this story received! Fun fact, this story is the MOST VIEWED story on my account! No I am NOT shitting you! This story has 17,577 with TONS of reviews and follows! Even higher than "Totally Naruto!", my current ongoing story (Then again it came out last month and isn't as old as this story XP) so thank you again!

I feel proud this story was completed as this was my FIRST story I completed that WASN'T a one-shot story. To tell you all the truth, I had one story on my account, it was the FIRST story on my account called "Scatterbrained Love" which I removed due to a lack of interest in it due to taking a small hiatus from FFNET which I have NO intention of bringing back XD

And speaking of stories you all will be happy to know I have a SEQUELstory to this coming out! =D And the best part is that it'll be in Third Person (Writing First person was so exhausting since I'm not used to that OMFG XD) and will NOT be in a series of one-shots like this story but will be formatted similar to my other stories! Now the big question is:

"Emily, when will it come out?"

My answer to that is simply:

I have NO IDEA. With people sending me requests and challenges along with me having other story ideas I want to get out along with me being back in school, it makes it REALLY hard to have an exact date on when I'll get the sequel out. BUT it WILL be out! COUNT ON IT! That's my NINDO, MY NINJA WAY!

And until then, please feel free to tie yourselves over with my OTHER Stories until the sequel to this story comes out:

s/12516600/1/Long-Time-No-See

s/12522349/1/Lost-Encounter

s/12545439/1/Old-Memories

s/12548194/1/Sacrifices

s/12556782/1/Unwanted

s/12582252/1/Bitter-Goodbyes

s/12594144/1/The-Will-of-Fire

s/12636816/1/Tragic-Love

Along with my CURRENT ongoing story: Totally Naruto!

s/12607286/1/Totally-Naruto

Thank you all SO MUCH again for the love for this story and I'll see you in the sequel and my future works! Have an amazing Saturday evening!

P.S: If you have any story requests/challenges you'd like to suggest to me please DON'T hesitate to ask!


End file.
